Vongola Nation
by zelix321
Summary: Tsuna and his friends are going to have a fun holiday in Mafia Land when a storm broke down and they were all tossed into the sea. When Tsuna wakes up he found himself in the world of bending.
1. Earth Kingdom

**This is my first fan fiction. It all happened after Aang defeated the Fire Lord. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Earth Kingdom

**Tsuna P.O.V**

I can feel the ground underneath me. It feels like I am lying on the beach. I can feel the heat of the sun shining down upon me. Wait, the beach? I open my eyes and quickly stand up. I look around me. I am on the beach, and I am the only one there. I'm wet. I think it is around noon as the sun is directly on top of me. I am wearing the vongola ring and my vongola box ring. I put my hand inside my right pocket. It is wet but I can feel my gloves inside. I put my hand inside my left pocket which is wet too and I can feel my dying will pills there. I have everything that's important with me, but I have not known the answer to the most important thing. Where am I? How did I get here? What have happen?

I start to walk around the shore trying to remember what had happened before I was stranded on this place.

"_Wake up dame-Tsuna," I hear a voice saying. I open my eyes and I find Reborn sitting on my bed._

"_What is it Reborn?" I ask lazily as I turn my body away from him. _

"_Today is the start of the holiday," I groan._

"_I said get up dame-Tsuna," _

_The next thing I hear is a gunshot. I snap my eyes open and I see Reborn pointing a gun at me._

"_Reborn!" I shout at him. _

_Seriously, why does he always wake me up like that?_

"_Because you don't wake up," he says._

_Can he read my mind?_

"_Maybe," he says with a smirk. His gun then transforms back into Leon. It go up and rests at his hat._

"_You are going to Mafia Land with everyone. Now get up. Kyoko, Haru and Ryohei are waiting for you downstairs," Reborn continues._

"_Kyoko-chan? Haru? Senpai? You should say that before you point the gun at me, Reborn!" I shout as I quickly stand up. I quickly get dressed and run downstairs. _

_ Kyoko and Haru are playing with I-pin and Lambo while Ryohei is shouting in the house. I sigh. No one is really paying attention at me. Once we are ready, I say bye to mum and walk out of the house with the rest. _

"_Jyuudaime!" That is the first thing I hear when I get out of my house. Gokudera is waving at me. I smile and wave back at him. I see Yamamoto walking beside him. _

"_Yo, Tsuna!" says Yamamoto. _

"_You baseball freak! What are you doing here?!" Gokudera shouts at Yamamoto in anger. Yamamoto laughs which make Gokudera angrier. I sigh in exasperation. I wonder when will these two ever get along._

_The journey is more tiring than I thought. The weather is so scorching hot. I am sweating so badly but I realize that I am not the only one who is sweating. The rest are sweating too. Why do we have to walk anyway? Can't we take the public transport or something?_

"_Walk faster Tsuna," says Reborn._

"_How can you say that? You are sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder! You are not even walking!" I reply. "Why do we have to walk anyway?" _

_It takes a lot of energy just to reply that. In a flash,__Leon transforms into a gun and Reborn points the gun at me. _

"_Hieeeee!" I shout in fear. I have no choice but to walk faster._

_I feel like I have just escape from hell once we reach the harbor. I stare at the ship with awe. It is a big private ship with a delicate roman design. _

_I board the ship with the rest. _

_ Once I reach my room in the ship, I lie down on the bed. I hope Reborn is not planning anything insane for us in Mafia Land. After resting for a few minutes I decide to explore the ship a little more. I walk out of my room and start to walk to the main deck._

_ At the main deck I see Chrome. She is gazing at the sea. She turns and realize that I had seen her. She smiles at me and I smiles back at her. _

"_You are on my way herbivore," I turn around and I see Hibari behind me. _

"_I'm sorry Hibari-san!" I quickly says as I bowed towards him. He really is scary. I wonder why he agreed to take a vacation with the rest of us. Did Reborn tell him why he should come? I hope it doesn't concern me! _

"_Maybe it is," The wooden floor of the deck suddenly divides into two and a chair rises from it. Reborn is sitting on that chair, holding a cup. He always makes hidden room all over the place. _

"_Reborn!" I shout in surprise._

_ Suddenly, the ship starts to shake. I can feel the waves suddenly becoming stronger. I look up at the sky. The clouds are getting darker and the wind is getting stronger. Everyone rush to the deck._

_It starts to rain heavily and the ship is being tossed around. It is like a really bad storm is happening, but storm don't just come like that right? Suddenly there is a big flash of thunder and the ship start to shake even more._

"_Storm doesn't just start like this right?" I exclaim. Fear start to creep up my sleeves._

_A big hole start to appear in the sky and there is a bright light coming from it._

"_What is happening? Reborn?" I shout at him. _

_Before I know it I start to lose my balance and I lose my footing._

"_Jyuudaime! Be careful!" Gokudera shouts as he tries to reachout for me that is thrown into the sea._

_The bright light starts to consume everyone._

I have stop walking around the beach. I am now wondering what I should do. I don't even know where I am now! What will Reborn asks me to do if he is here with me? Will he asks me to search for my guardians? But I don't know where to look! Suddenly I have this feeling that I should explore this place. Perhaps that is my hyper intuition. So I decide to explore that place a little bit more. I walk away from the beach. From a far I spot many houses. Maybe that is a town and maybe I can find the others there. I start to walk towards that direction.

I heave a sigh of relief. It is indeed a town. Children are running around and laughing. The houses here are made of stones. I walk along the road. People are staring at me and are pointing at me like I am some kind of alien. Is it because I am wet? No I am getting more attention than that. I look at them. They are wearing dark green clothes that look foreign to me. They are wearing the same color of clothes. Clothes! That must be it! They are staring at me because of my clothes. I am wearing my jacket with jeans. They must have never seen this type of clothes before.

I walk towards a guy with a beard. He is wearing dark green clothes just like the rest of the people here. Is it the culture here to wear green?

"Excuse me," I say to the person who is wearing dark green clothes but he quickly walks away from me. Seriously, am I that weird?

"KYAAAAA!" suddenly there I hear someone shout from my left. People start to run towards that direction. I decide to follow them. I push my way through the crowd to see what have caused the shout. Most of the people are muttering something like where the Earth Kingdom soldiers are. Once I reach the front of the line I see a little girl lying on the ground. Her hair is brown. Her clothes are torn. Her head is facing the ground and she is crying. Blood is trickling down her forehead. She looks around 5 years old. It seems that she has been beaten. I realize that there are four men a few meters away from her. Two of them are carrying wooden club. People are now forming a circle around them.

One of the men walks towards the girl. He smirks and kicks the girl in the stomach. The girl let out a small cry. There are so many people around them but none of them stops the four men. They just watch with fear and sympathy in their eyes. Why aren't people stopping them? Are they so afraid of the four men?

"Hey! You must give me back my money!" shouts the man who is carrying the wooden club. He has a dark skin just like the rest but his head is bald. He has dark squinty eyes. He looks like he is the leader of the gang. I take out my gloves and wear them.

"I did not take any of your money!" the girl replies, facing them. Somehow I can tell that she is telling the truth. I take out my dying will pills and prepare to change to hyper mode. Someone have to stop that gang.

"What? Don't lie to us!" shout the bald man. One of the men pulls the girl by the collar and throws her to the ground. The bald man raises the wooden club that he is holding and prepares to hit the girl. The girl shut her eyes tightly. I can't watch this any longer. I swallows the dying will pill.

In a lightning speed I stop the wooden club from hitting the girl. Everyone is staring at me. No, it is not me they are staring at. It is the flames on both of my hands and my forehead. The girl opens her eyes and she looks surprise. The four men are shocked. With trembling hands, they drop their weapons.

"It's someone from the fire nation!" shouts someone from the crowd.

The four men start to run away from me. I decide to let them go as I am not really familiar with this place. The girl stands up slowly. She wipes away her tears away.

"Thank you!" she says, smiling. She looks happy and that's great. I put down my hyper mode and smile back at her. "My name is Huang," she continues.

"My name is Tsuna," I replie taking off my gloves and placing it inside my pocket.

"Do you want to come to my house? My mother will be happy to meet you. Even though you are a stranger still you don't look like a bad person. So will you?" she asks me happily.

I guess it is fine as I need to get more information about this place anyway. "Sure!" I replied with a smile. People are starting to leave and mind their own business. I follow Huang.

She lead me to a small house that is made of stone. She opens the door. "Mum! There is a guest!" she said happily. "C'mon in!" she said to me. I walk toward the wooden door of her house and go inside the house.

"You can sit down there!" she instructs me. She starts to walk toward another door inside the house. I sit down on the only chair in the room just like what she had instructs me to do. I look around at the house. It is small, simple and clean.

There is a painting place on the wall. I walk toward the painting. It shows a small girl with a man and a woman. It is like a family portrait.

"It's me and Huang," I hear a voice behind me saying. The voice belongs to a lady who looks around 30 years old. Huang is sitting on the chair I was sitting on a few moments ago. I guess that the lady is Huang's mother. I look at the painting again.

"The man was my husband," she says.

"Was?" I ask her.

"He died during a war 4 years ago," she replies with a smile, but the smile is unable to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh… sorry," I quickly apologize. Why am I so impolite!

"It's okay," she replies with a smile. She looks like a very polite lady.

"Anyway, I'm Jing Yan. Huang told me that you save her from a gang. Thank you for that. The soldiers haven't been doing their job well lately," she says while eyeing my clothes.

"It is nothing! Really. And I'm Tsuna" I reply. That is normal for her to be staring at my clothes. It is different from what people here are wearing. I hope she don't think of me as an alien.

"Will you tell me where am I? I am not from around here," I ask Jing Yan.

"I guess that explain what you are wearing!" she says, "You are in the Southern part of Earth Kingdom," she continues. _Earth Kingdom? Where is that? I have never heard it before. _

"Earth Kingdom? Where is that?" I asks.

"It's at the right side of the map," she says. She looks quite surprised that I don't know where the Earth Kingdom is.

"Huang, can you bring us the map," she says towards Huang.

"Okay!" says Huang as she gets up from her seat and walks towards a wooden table in the room. She pulls the drawer and she takes out a rolled paper.

The paper is old and the color is turning yellow. Jing Yan hands me the paper. I unrolled the paper and my eye widen in surprise. I know the piece of paper I am holding is suppose to be the map.

"Is this the world map?" I ask Jing Yan.

"Well yes. Of course it is," she replies. I stand there not being able to move. It is as if I had been rooted to the ground. Where am I? I remember that I was consumed by the bright light when I was tossed into the sea, but that will not explain why I am here. I have to find the others, fast!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to put the character from the Avatar at the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


	2. Bending

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is my second chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Bending

There were two people walking on the road of the Earth Nation. Unlike the people around them that were wearing green clothes, the two people were wearing blue clothes.

"It's so hot! When are we going to reach that place?" said the boy with great exasperation. His hair was brown and tied up. He had dark skin.

"Stop complaining Sokka," said the girl next to him who had a long wavy brown hair. She had a gentle aura around her. They looked alike, like they were siblings.

"After meeting Toph in the battle arena we are going straight to Aang," said the girl.

"I know Katara!" replied the boy beside her whose name was Sokka.

The girl, Katara, then spotted an inn a few meters away from where they were. It was a well built and shady place found at the left side of the road. Perfect for resting after a long journey. There was a big banner placed in front of the inn. The word 'Qing Tian' was written on it.

"We are going to rest at that inn," she said.

"Yes finally!" exclaimed Sokka, flailing his hands with joy.

Katara opened the door of the inn. They sat down at the nearest table to the door. The inn was small, but there were a lot of children there. Most of the children were sitting down like they were waiting for something. Suddenly one boy rushed into the inn. He had brown hair and a fair skin.

"Here comes the news," said one of the boys who were sitting down.

"It was awesome! I saw a guy stop the trouble maker of the town from hitting a girl!" said the boy who had rushed into the inn. That caught everyone's attention as the one who stopped the trouble maker usually would be the Earth Nation soldiers.

"Katara, let's pay attention to what this boy have to say," said Sokka as he rubbed his hands together. He was interested to with what the boy was talking about.

"He stopped the leader with his fire bending skills!" the boy continued.

"How does he look like, Xing Kai?" asked one of the boys who was sitting down.

"He has brown spiky hair and a fair skin. His clothes were very funny; he almost looked like an alien!" replied Xing Kai.

"Maybe he is the son of the Fire Lord!" said a boy who was standing confidently at the corner of the inn.

"Are you crazy? The Fire Lord doesn't have a son yet! And even if he does the son won't dress like an alien!" shouted Sokka who suddenly stood up from his chair. The thought of Zuko having a child made him sick.

The boys were startled by his action.

"Sokka, calm down. They were just telling tales," said Katara. Sokka sat down while glaring at the children.

"Tales? What tales? Everything I tell my friends are true! You can find out yourself!" said Xing Kai loudly to Katara.

"Yes! What Xing Kai said is always true!" said one of the boys.

"Alright, we are sorry," said Katara. She didn't want to get into an argument, especially with children.

"Fine! I will find out whether this is true or not!" said Sokka who was standing again.

**Meanwhile**

"Damn! Where is the Tenth!" said a guy with white hair who was walking aimlessly at the beach. He wore a ring on his finger. He has red boxes around his waist that formed the shape of a belt. He wore some kind of skull on his hand. His name was Gokudera.

Feeling frustrated, he shot a blast from the skull he wore to the sky. This caught the attention of a man who was nearby.

"Maybe with this The Tenth would be able to know that I'm here, but that is only if he is around here," said Gokudera to himself.

He started to continue his search around at the beach. While he was still busy searching, the man approached him.

"Looking for someone?" asked the man. He had heard what Gokudera said to himself. He had dark brown hair and fair skin. He wore red clothes that definitely looked foreign to the white haired guy. He was around the same age as the white haired guy.

"What do you want?" asked the white haired guy to the man rudely.

"Me? I want to help you find that someone. Do you even know where you are?" asked the man with a smile.

"How can I trust you?" asked the white haired guy. He felt that the man was suspicious and that he should not be hanging with him. He was a stranger anyway.

"How? Well you will see by yourself. I'm Feng," replied Feng with a smile.

"Well too bad cause I'm gonna find him myself," said the white haired guy. He started to move away from Feng and the beach. He wanted to look for a town nearest to the beach to look for Tsuna. It was more likely to find Tsuna in a town.

"If you change your mind you can come to this place again," said Feng.

**Meanwhile**

**Tsuna P.O.V**

"Perhaps you want Huang to bring you around the city so that you will know this place better," Jing Yan says to me kindly. "But of course you will have to change from your wet clothes before you do that. You will get sick wearing that. How about a nice bath while Huang brings the clothes for you," she continues with a smile.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I ask Jing Yan. I really don't want to be a bother.

"Well yes of course!" replies Jing Yan. "You could sit there while I prepare the bath for you," says Jing Yan pointing at the only chair in the room. I nod in agreement.

After a few minutes Jing Yan comes back and says that the bath was ready, I thank her. She shows me the way and gives me a basket. She says that I can place my clothes there. I thank her again before closing the door.

I take out my gloves, dying pills out of my jeans and place it on a small wooden table at the corner of the bathroom. Before I place my jacket in the basket I take out the charm that Kyoko-chan had given me during my fight with Byakuran. I place the charm with the rest of my things. I decide not to take off my ring.

I closed my eyes as I enter the bath. The water is warm. It is really relaxing. Like other buildings I had seen, the walls of this house is made up of stones. I guess that is why this place is called the Earth Kingdom.

**Meanwhile**

"Shit! I can't find The Tenth like this! I must think of something! I don't even know where I am!" said the white haired guy to himself.

He was completely lost in the city. He thought that he could find something that could help him to find the Tenth but everything was not familiar to him. Suddenly he remembered the guy at the beach who had offered his help.

"No, I can't count on someone. I'm The Tenth's right hand man!" the white haired guy said to himself. He stopped and looked at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. He wondered if the man was still be at the beach.

"I guess I have no choice but to let him help me," said the white haired guy to himself again. He walked back to the beach. It was a relieved that he could still find his way back to the beach.

**Meanwhile**

**Tsuna P.O.V**

After the bath, I wear the clothes that Jing Yan had given me. It fit but I think the the design is unusual. I feel like I am going to a cosplay. The clothe is sleeveless and the bottom is a green baggy pants. There are two big pockets in my pants. I have put my things inside the pocket.

"Let's go!" Huang says to me when I reach the living room. Jing Yan waves me goodbye while I walk with Huang.

Huang starts to introduce me to the places that I can go in here. She shows me the way to the clothes shop, the market and a few other places.

"That is a place where people battle to see who is the strongest," she says to me pointing to a huge building. It is about the length of a stadium but it is a rectangle shaped building.

"Perhaps we can watch!" she exclaims. She pulls my hand into the building made of earth. I wonder if we are going to see a battle arena. If so, that will be so cool.

Instead of a battle arena, what we see are tables, chairs and a lot of people. There are names on the wall and there are people queuing up for something.

"The fee of watching is cheap unlike a few years ago. The Avatar felt that people like my family should get a chance to watch this." Huang says to me. She takes out what I think look like coins. She walks to a woman wearing clothes that is similar to many other women and gives the woman the coins. Suddenly the ground we are on moves and in a second we are transported to another place.

My heart race as I look at the place. I cannot believe my eyes. The place is huge! This battle arena is 6 times bigger than a baseball field where I usually watch Yamamoto playing baseball. There are many people are cheering and shouting. It is extremely noisy.

"What was that?" I ask Huang, loudly. " How could she transport us to another place?" Instead of explaining, Huang smiled. Finally she opens her mouth.

"They are an earth bender. We have to pay to the lady with those clothes to be transported here, unless we are an earth bender!" Huang shouts back. We have to shout to each other as almost everyone in the arena are cheering and shouting.

"What is earth bender?!" I shout .

"You will see!" she replies.

She sits down and I sit down beside her. "Look down there! They had started to fight!" Huang says as she points down.

"This event only happens once in every 6 years! You can fight whatever your gender is! There are different categories. For earth warrior, water warrior and fire warrior! Earth bending, water bending and fire bending! The previous Earth Bender champion was Toph! I wished she joined again this year!" Huang explains to me. I want to ask what is bending but I guess I can just see for myself.

**Meanwhile**

Sokka and Katara were out of the inn. They were walking toward the battle arena. Sokka was looking at the crowd carefully to look whether he found anyone who looked like an 'alien' to him.

"Give it up Sokka. We are not here to find that guy," said Katara to his brother, Sokka.

"Shut up Katara," said Sokka still looking at the people around him. Katara rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes of walking they reach the battle arena's main entrance.

"We are here Sokka," said Katara to Sokka.

"I know we are!" Sokka said still looking at the people around him.

"Katara!Sokka!" shouted a voice that seemed familiar to them.

Katara turned and she saw her friend, Toph.

"Toph!"Katara shouted to Toph as she ran to her and hugged her. Sokka followed.

"How have you been? I miss you so much!" asked Katara.

"I'm fine Katara. People are looking at us stop acting so corny," Toph replied but it was clear that she was happy to finally meet her best friends, Katara and Sokka.

"Are you participacing again?" asked Katara.

"Well yea," replied Toph.

"Anyway Toph have you seen a guy with weird clothes and spiky hair?" asked Sokka while looking right and left.

"Don't mind him. He is busy looking for this person that a kid named Xing Kai mentioned at the inn," explained Katara.

"Xing Kai? I know him! He is very good at spreading news and everything he says is always true," said Toph.

Sokka's eyes widened in surprise.

"You believe in that kid?" Sokka asked Toph in disbelief.

"Yeah…. You too right? Since you are looking for this spiky guy," said Toph.

"No! I don't believe in that kid! I just want to find out if what he said is true," said Sokka.

"If you are looking for a weird guy maybe he is watching the battle. Because I felt that this guy was looking around him like he had never see this place before and I think he was wearing something on his finger but I can't really say if he has spiky hair. What for sure is that he was not wearing any foreign clothes as the material of the clothes can only be found in Earth Nation and he was walking with a short girl," said Toph to Sokka.

"A short girl equals to a little girl equals to the saved girl equals to the guy being the weird guy!" Sokka shouted happily.

"Why are you so happy to find out what Xing Kai said is true? I thought you don't believe in him?" asked Toph to Sokka.

"Whatever Toph! C'mon let's go inside the battle arena!" shouted Sokka. Katara was used to Sokka changing his mood so suddenly. They were brothers and sisters anyway.

"Yea, Yea," Toph said while rolling her eyes. She threw a few gold coins on the ground, she used her earth bending skills and transported them underground to the battle arena.

**Meanwhile**

Tsuna looked at the two people who were fighting at the arena.

"This is indeed a very tough match for a new rookie who had just recently joined the Earth Bending competition!" said one man standing at the side of the arena.

Tsuna noticed that he was not standing on the arena. He was standing on a floating stone. The men then suddenly float up.

"The Blind Toph is here!" he shouted while pointing at someone from the crowd. People were cheering and there were a few booing.

The man was pointing at a figure far Tsuna's my right. Tsuna expected her to be in her 20s but instead he saw a girl who looked around 12 years old.

"She is blind," Huang whispered to Tsuna. That statement shocked him.

'She was blind yet she is s able to move without any trouble?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Those people with the blue clothes are water benders," said Huang pointing at the people around Toph. The guy wearing the blue clothes was looking at the people around him seriously. Tsuna wondered what he was looking for.

Toph jumped to the side of the arena. She then sat with 7 other people. I believed that they were waiting for their turn to fight. I focused on the two people who were still fighting. They move their hands and caused the earth to move. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the earth moving. I looked around and people seemed to be normal about this. Was that normal to them?

One of the guy raised his hand and suddenly the earth under one of the guy moved upwards in an incredible speed causing the guy to be knocked down. It seemed as though he was controlling the earth. The guy that was knocked down didn't move and it was said that the other guy won.

Tsuna stared at the other guy who was lying motionlessly on the ground. Could he be dead? Tsuna saw two women rushing to him. Both of them were carrying a pail of water. They raise their hands from the pail and the water from the bucket moved to the guy chin that was hit. Tsuna couldn't take his eyes of the body. It was not moving. He couldn't be dead right? Suddenly he moved lightly and he was able to stand. That took him by surprise.

"They are water benders. They have the power of healing," explained Huang. Tsuna concluded that water benders have the power to control water and earth benders have the power to control the earth. Earth bending would mean controlling the earth and it goes the same for the rest. Tsuna continued to watch the battle.

Sokka was turning his head right and left all the time and Katara was getting annoyed with it.

"Can you stop it Sokka. It's hard to find just one person in this huge place," said Katara annoyed.

Sokka then spotted a guy with sleeveless clothes and a baggy pant. He has spiky hair and he was sitting with a little girl.

"I found him!" shouted Sokka. "I'm going to move closer to confirm what I saw," he continued.

"I will follow," said Katara. She felt that she was responsible of Sokka's action.

Sokka was a few meters away from Tsuna when he noticed the odd looking ring on his finger. He just needed to see whether that guy have the fire bending power.

Despite knowing that the guy with blue clothes was staring at him, Tsuna acted like he did not noticed and stayed focus on watching the battle, but Sokka continued to approach him.

"Hey! Are you a fire bender?" Sokka asked Tsuna curiously.

**Meanwhile**

The white haired guy was surprised to find Feng still standing at the shore of the beach. He looked like he had been expecting him to come back to accept his offer of help. He smiled at the white haired guy.

"So, where am I?" the white haired guy asked Feng. His hand was put inside his pocket.

"We are in Fire Nation," replied Feng with a smile.

"A what? Where in the world is Fire Nation? It is not recorded in the world map!" said the white haired guy.

"I thought you would say that. Your power is not recorded in the history. I conclude that you are not from this world, but I wonder why you talk using the same language as I do," said Feng.

"Well, Reborn thought me, the Tenth and the rest how to speak English as people in Mafia Land won't understand Japanese so I just use English. It was hard teaching us but we understood it in the end. He don't have to teach Hibari though, cause he somehow knew how to speak English," the white haired guy said.

"English?Mafia Land?Japanese? I guess you are really not from this world," said Feng.

"Well. Wherever I am, I'm gonna find The Tenth! Are you gonna help me?" asked the white haired guy.

"What should I call you then?" asked Feng.

"Tch, Gokudera," Gokudera replied as he looked away from the man.

"Gokudera, nice to meet you, but the cost of my help is not free. I believe it will be easy if it is you who do it. I just want you to free a princess name Azula from jail,"


	3. Trust

**This is my 3rd chapter! Thank you for those who review! Please continue to review so that I can improve on my story. Sorry for the extremely long update!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Trust

**Tsuna P.O.V**

"Hey! Are you a fire bender?" the guy who was wearing blue clothes asked me.

Fire bender? If water bender had the power to control water and earth bender had the power to control earth, which would mean that fire bender have the power to control fire. Well I guessed I could be a fire bender after all since I used sky flame. My thought was disrupted when the guy asked me the same question but louder.

"Hey! Are you a fire bender?!" he walked toward me. I wonder what I should say to him. I turned my head and faced him. His skin was rather dark and his hair was tied up. Next to him was a girl with brown and long wavy hair. They looked quite similar.

"Forgive my brother's action. He always acts without thinking," the girl next to him said to me.

"Oh! No! It's okay," I replied immediately, "but I think I am a fire bender," I continued.

"What do you mean by you think?" that guy asked me again.

"Well I can control fire but my flame is different. My flame is a sky flame," I replied. I hope this would satisfy him enough.

"All fire is the same! What are you trying to pull?" he suddenly shouted, but the crowd was not paying attention to him. They were paying attention to the battle arena. A boy had stepped into the arena and challenged the 'Blind Toph".

"Sokka, stop this. You are being childish. I'm sorry. Anyway my name is Katara," the girl said as she offered a handshake. Reborn had told me once that in other countries people shake hand when they introduced themselves, unlike in Japan. I guessed this was what he meant. I held out my hand and shake her hand. She smiled.

"Oh please Katara, are you trying to be friend with this guy. We don't even know him," Sokka said.

"Sokka, you should apologize for what you had done. Your question was answered. He is a fire bender. What more do you want to know?" Katara said.

Sokka quickly turned his head and looked at me carefully. "Were you the one who save a little girl from the trouble maker of this town?" he asked.

"Well, if you are referring to me, then yes. He had saved me," Huang replied for me.

"Huang…" I said. I didn't expect her to reply Sokka's question.

Suddenly the crowd was getting louder. I looked at the battle arena and it looked like that 'Blind Toph' had won the battle. She gave a bow and jump toward Sokka. She landed right next to him.

"So have your questions been answered Sokka?" she asked.

"Well… not exactly Toph," Sokka said.

Toph turn and faced me. "Hi! I'm Toph and you are?" she asked me.

"I'm Tsuna," I said.

"I told you what Xing Kai said is always true!" she said to Sokka.

"Well, alright then, whatever," Sokka replied.

"Hey, is that Ty Lee?" Katara asked.

"What? Where?"Sokka asked back.

"Hey! That's Suki and Ty Lee!" Toph shouted in excitement.

I looked at the arena and noticed two girls standing there. They are armored with green kimonos, metal headdresses and white-faced make up. They were carrying metal fans.

"Two of the Kyoshi warriors will be working together in this arena to fight two newcomers Lau Zhen and Cui Han! I myself, Xin Fu is surprised to see the Kyoshi Warriors right on this battle arena!" the host, Xin Fu said.

"The Kyoshi white-faced makeup is designed to intimidate opponents; they come from Kyoshi Island. They use metal fans as their main weapons," said Huang.

"You sure know a lot kid," said Toph to her.

"Well, I know better," said Sokka, "Their uniform has a gold insignia that represents the honor of the warrior's heart and the silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through their veins. They also utilize swords. Holding the fans like extensions of their arms, they aim to turn the strength of their opponents against them, a main principle of water bending," Sokka said in one breath.

"Hey let's cheer them on!" Toph said excitedly.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Sokka asked annoyed.

"Sure Toph!" Katara said while ignoring Sokka.

**Meanwhile**

"Gokudera, nice to meet you, but the cost of my help is not free. I believe it will be easy if it is you who do it. I just want you to free a princess name Azula from jail," Feng said casually to Gokudera.

"Free a princess? Why would I do that to a random stranger like you? I don't even know whether you will keep your promise with me," Gokudera said.

"I am a man that keeps my word, Gokudera. Won't it be worth it? You just have to free a certain someone then I will help you find the person you are looking for," Feng said.

"Why don't you save her by yourself then? Since you said it was an easy task," Gokudera said while staring at the person right into the eye. He didn't know whether he should trust this person. He felt that he shouldn't cooperate with him.

"I only said it would be easy for you, not for me," Feng said.

Gokudera was thinking whether to agree or to not, but something was keeping him from agreeing, but this man might be able to help him find the Tenth. He was uncertain whether he should trust his intuition or not.

Feng smiled again. It was a smile, yet it didn't seem like a smile. "So what do you think?" he asked Gokudera once again.

**Meanwhile**

**Tsuna P.O.V**

Lau Zhen and Cui Han went straight toward the two Kyoshi Warriors, but the Kyoshi Warriors used their fan and there was some kind of force coming from the fans that caused both Lau Zhen and Cui Han to be thrown to the grown in a flash. The Kyoshi Warriors were then announced as the winner.

There seemed to be something wrong with the previous movement. Lau Zhen and Cui Han looked satisfied with the outcome of the match. I decided to let that matter go. I had a much more serious problem. I had to find the rest. If not, I could've live in this place forever. Katara was staring at me. It looked like that she noticed the worries in my eyes.

"Hey Tsuna, tell me about yourself like where did you come from or something," Katara said to me softly.

I turned to look at her. I wonder what I should say to her. Of course I won't tell her about the fact that I didn't come from this world. "I came from a nation that not many of you know the existence," I said. Well that was the truth.

"What do you mean by a nation that not many of us know?" Sokka suddenly said.

"Well…" I was not sure on how I should reply to that question.

"Are you perhaps referring to an island that not many of us know about? Cause there is only 4 Nation that exist here. Except that only one person was left for the Air Nomads, which is Aang," Toph said.

"I guess so," I said softly.

"Well, what nation did you come from Tsuna?" Katara asked me. I was glad that she asked as 'Nation' not island or anything. That means that she trusted me. Well I had to make up something. Should I say Japan?

"Hey could you answer the question fast?" Sokka shouted, annoyed.

"Vongola!" I heard myself suddenly said. I hate myself for saying this. I was planning to say Japan but the word that came out from my mouth was 'Vongola'.

"What?" Toph asked me.

"I came from Vongola Nation," I said. I looked at the ground. I wonder whether they would laugh at me.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry what? Did I hear wrongly? Cause I haven't clean my ear for a long time, get it? A long time!"Sokka said, expressing the word long time loudly. I knew that someone would have laughed.

Huang looked at me carefully. "I guess that explain what you are wearing. Maybe there is a new nation in this world that hasn't been discovered. I would love to visit Vongola Nation sometimes," she said to me.

"Well, me too I guess," Toph said.

"You guys can't possibly believe in this guy! I mean he is a…" Sokka's sentence was cut by the two Kyoshi warriors.

"Toph!Katara! Sokka!" Both of the Kyoshi warriors shouted.

"Suki!"Sokka shouted back. His expression suddenly changed. He looked happy. I wondered how Katara was able to get use of his sudden mood change.

"So Ty Lee, how are you doing with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors?" Toph asked the girl that looked cheerful.

"I'm doing great with them!" she replied lightly.

"So, uh… how do you do?" Sokka asked the other girl that looked like a thoughtful person. He blushed while he asked.

"I'm doing fine," the girl replied.

"Oh! Tsuna this is Ty Lee and Suki. Ty Lee and Suki, this is Tsuna," Katara said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ty Lee said as she held out her hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you too," I said as I shake her hand.

"Hi, pleasure," I said to Suki while I held out my hand.

"Pleasure is mine," she replied as she shook my hand.

Sokka was staring at me. "Hey, don't be friendly with this guy. He doesn't look trustworthy to me," he said.

"Well not for me. He looked like a good person to me," Katara said.

"Hey, I was wondering what is that ring on your hand?" Toph asked me.

"Ah! It's Vongola Ring," I replied.

"Vongola Nation, Vongola ring what else? Vongola Animal?" Sokka said.

"Sokka, why did you hate Tsuna? I just can't find the reason why you hate him," Katara said.

"Well, I have a lot of reason. He is suspicious! It's not that easy for me to trust a fire bender! Who knows what he is hiding up his sleeve? He could be a bad guy! He may even be a friend of Azula!" Sokka said out loud.

Now the people around him were staring at him. Was it because he mentioned the word 'Azula'?

"Sokka!"Suki said loudly.

Sokka was quiet. There was silence.

"Actually, I am looking for my friends. At first I was in a ship with my friend when a storm broke down and we were all tossed into the sea," I said trying to break the silence.

"That's horrible," Katara said, "Well, I will help you find them," she continued. I was glad that my effort of breaking the silence was useful.

"Me too!" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"So do I," Suki said.

"Don't forget about me," Toph said.

"Great. A weird guy looking for some weird people. I'm definitely not helping on this case, never," Sokka said.

"Sokka," Katara looked at Sokka patiently.

"Sokka, did Tsuna do something that offend you?" Suki asked Sokka.

"Fine! I will help him!" Sokka said finally giving up.

"But we are not going to talk here. It's too noisy here in Earth Rumble VI. I'm going to bring you guys to a quieter place in Gaoling. Huang, you come too," Toph said

"Okay!" Huang said happily.

**Meanwhile**

Gokudera was still reconsidering his choice. He knew that he needed to find the Tenth. He may be in danger right now.

"Fine! I will!" Gokudera finally said.

Feng smiled. "I'm glad that you accept my offer," he said casually.

"So, what's the plan?" Gokudera asked.

"We are not going to talk here. I'm sure you are tired. I will lead you the way to my headquarters," Feng said.

**Meanwhile**

I was now sitting down inside a tea shop. Huang looked happy as she said that she had never drink in such a high class tea shop.

"Toph, how did Xin Fu manage to go back to Gaoling? I thought he was trapped with Yu?" Katara asked Toph.

"Well, I don't know. He said he was able to get out by the help of someone. He refused to say who though, but he said that he would give anything to that guy in return," Toph said.

"How about Master Yu?"Katara asked again.

"Xin Fu refused to say what had happened to Master Yu," Toph replied.

"How are you doing with your parents Toph?" Sokka asked Toph curiously.

"Do you remember Hawky, the one who sent the letter to my parents?" Toph asked Sokka.

"Of course!" said Sokka.

"It's in my house right now. The letter was received by my parents but they didn't reply as they don't know what to say," Toph said, "My parents are still too over protective but not as much as before," she continued.

"So how many people are you searching for Tsuna?" Katara asked me.

"Um… There is Gokudera, Yamamoto, onii-chan, I mean Ryohei-senpai, Chrome, Hibari, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn, Kyoko-chan and Haru so it's 10 then," I said awkwardly.

They looked at me and there was a long moment of silence

"How about your family?"Katara asked again breaking the silence.

"I live with my mother. My father is not at home often because of work. Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Fuuta also live in my house," I said.

"After helping him we are going to Aang's place right?" Sokka asked.

"Once we helped him," Katara replied.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Gokudera asked Feng. He could see a very big statue that was giving out fire from his mouth.

"We are in Fire Fountain City. It was used to be called North Chung-Ling," Feng said, "the big statue you see is the fire bending statue of Fire Lord Ozai. It's a surprise they haven't taken that statue down," he continued.

"How long are we gonna keep on walking?"Gokudera asked impatiently. They had walked for over 20 minutes. They were then walking along a narrow street.

"We are here," Feng said, "Our headquarters is underground," he continued.

Gokudera looked around him. There were no one around. Feng smiled at Gokudera for he knew what Gokudera was thinking.

"It is considered unsafe for citizens to walk around in this city at night. It is around 6 now. Most people are indoors; therefore I am sure that no one is following us, unless when the Avatar team was around," Feng said to Gokudera. He seemed like a different person when he mentioned the Avatar team.

There was a small statue in front of Feng. Feng let out fire from his bare hand. He then set the statue in flames, but the statue was not burnt instead it move downwards causing an underground passage way to be form. Feng smiled and walked down the passage way followed by Gokudera. Once they had walked for over a few meters down, the flame on the statue put out by itself and the opening of the passage way was closed.

There was a lot of oil lamp that was lit up along the wall of the passage way. Finally there was a big hall formed at the end of the passage way.

There was someone sitting at the hall.

"I had sensed your arrival Feng," he said. He looked old. He had long hair, moustache and was wearing a green clothes.

"I had sensed yours too," he said looking at Gokudera.

"He is Yu. People call him Master Yu. He is an earth bending master," Feng said.

Gokudera was staring at Yu carefully. He had no idea what earth bending means but it sounded like he couldn't be an enemy of him.

"Earth bending means the ability to control the earth," Yu said to Gokudera, "In case you don't know what that means," Yu continued.

"There are water bending, fire bending, earth bending and air bending. Only one person is left in this world that is able to bend air. He is no other than the Avatar. He had the power to control the four elements. He will be your enemy Gokudera," Feng said.

"I'm here only to let that Azula out of jail," Gokudera said harshly.

"Well yes, but you don't think you don't have any enemies that will prevent you from doing so right?" Feng said.

"He is quite a worthy opponent I must say," Feng said.

"So when am I going to charge in?" Gokudera asked.

"Any time Gokudera, but of course before princess Azula lost herself," Feng said.

"Tomorrow then," Gokudera said.

"As you wish," Feng said, "Your companion will be coming tomorrow. They will help you and give you information you need," he continued.

"I can handle this myself," Gokudera said.

"Of course, but they will be your… let me think… informant?" Feng said.

"You are harsh Feng. They had taken their time to go to the Earth Nation to get the information you wanted. Are you only going to make them his 'informant'?" Yu said

"It is all up to Gokudera," Feng said, "he will create history, and the world will bow to the Fire Nation once again," he continued.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for my 3rd chapter! Please, please, please review!<strong>


	4. Azula's Escape Part 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I know I have not updated this story for a very long time… Here is Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Azula's Escape Part 1

**Tsuna P.O.V**

I had a feeling that we were being watched. None of the people around me seemed to notice anything though. Was it my hyper intuition again?

"It's getting late," Huang said softly.

I looked out the window and the sun was setting in. "I think I will have to go. My mother will be worried," Huang said.

"How about you then?" Toph asked me. I stayed quiet for a while. I didn't know much about this place and I didn't know where I could sleep for that night.

"You can stay at my place. You guys too," Toph said.

"Thank you Toph!" Ty Lee said in excitement, "I had never gone into your house before!"

"It's not as amazing as you expect it to be," Toph said flatly.

**Meanwhile**

"Gokudera, let me show you to your room," Feng said.

"My room?" Gokudera asked.

"You will sleep there for tonight," Yu said. He then opened the door at the other end of the hall and walked away. Feng opened the other door and Gokudera followed him.

It was a long corridor and by the many doors, Gokudera could tell that there were many rooms at that place. While Gokudera and Feng were walking along the hallway, they came upon a tall and muscular guy who was wearing red clothes. There were two hammers chained to his belt.

"This is Mongke. He is the leader of the Rough Rhinos. He will help you to free Azula too," Feng said.

"Master Feng, my men are ready. Ogodei had prepared the weapons. Kahchi and Yeh-Lu had prepared the rhinos. Vachir and the rest of the Yu Yan Archers had arrived," Mongke said. Gokudera noticed that Mongke had referred Feng as 'Master Feng'.

"Alright then Mongke," Feng replied with a smile. Mongke was staring at Gokudera while he walked past him.

After minutes of walking, Feng finally came to a stop. "You will be sleeping in this room for tonight. There is a bathroom inside. There are clothes that you can wear inside the wardrobe," Feng said as he opened the door of a room.

"Clothes that I can wear?" Gokudera asked.

Feng chuckled. "Of course you will not go anywhere looking like that. Isn't it cold wearing that the whole day? I mean, it's wet you know," Feng said.

Gokudera decided to ignore him and walked into the room.

"Have a good rest Gokudera," Feng said. He then closed the door.

Gokudera eyed the room carefully. It was quite a big room. The bed was not too small and not too big. There was a small table beside it with a lamp placed on top of it. There was a wooden wardrobe at the corner of the room. He walked towards it to check out the clothes Feng had mentioned. All the clothes inside the wardrobe were red and were designed very differently than that of his. He recalled that Feng and the rest of the people he had met were wearing similar kind of clothes. Gokudera returned his flame arrow into his box and placed it into the wardrobe together with his other boxes.

'Tenth, I'm gonna find you,' said Gokudera softly.

**Meanwhile**

"Bye Tsuna! I hope we will meet again!" Huang said while waving her hand at Tsuna. She walked away from the group and towards the busy street.

Tsuna smiled. He then followed Toph and the rest of the group. Lau Zhen and Cui Han who had been watching the group then decided to walk away. At that moment Tsuna suddenly felt more at ease.

They had walked for over 9 minutes when they finally saw a huge gate. "That is the Bei Fong Estate," Toph said.

There was a symbol of a flying boar over the front gate. Two guards opened the gate. They were wearing the same uniforms that were green and white.

"Young Mistress, your parents are worried about you," one of them said.

Toph ignored them and asked Tsuna and the rest to follow her inside the estate.

"They called you 'young mistress' Toph, that is funny," Sokka said. Toph rolled her eyes.

Toph and the rest had to walk along a garden before they encountered another gate.

Another two guards opened the gate and the group walked in. They could see the big estate of Bei Fong. There was a woman running towards Toph. She was fair skinned and she looked really worried. "Toph! I heard that you had gone into the Earth Rumble VI! Poor girl, you must be so scared," the woman said to Toph.

"Quit it mother. I'm 12. I'm not scared just of that," Toph said harshly.

"She is Poppy Bei Fong, Toph's mother," Katara explained to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded.

"Mother, my friends will be staying here tonight," Toph said.

"Oh! Okay. Welcome to the Bei Fong estate. I hope you will enjoy your stay here," Poppy Bei Fong said politely but with a friendly tone.

"Thank you," Katara replied with a smile.

"Now I will lead you to your rooms," Toph said in a hurry as if wanting to get away from her mother as soon as possible.

The group then walked along a corridor. The wall of the corridor was well designed with patterns of flowers on the top and bottom part of the wall. The floor was carpeted with green rug with flower and leaves pattern on both sides. A thought came across Tsuna's mind that Toph must have come from a rich family. Toph finally stopped and slide a door open to reveal a big and well furnished room.

"You guys will sleep here tonight," Toph said.

There were exactly 5 beds in the side of the room. A big painting displaying mountains and forests were hung on the other side. There was also a wooden wardrobe at the corner of the room. A framed, full body length mirror was placed beside it. The green carpet in the room was also beautifully designed showing patterns of flowers and leaves.

The group was filled with awe as they entered the room. Their eyes traced through the fine decorated room.

"Is it meant for guests?" Suki asked Toph while eyeing the painting.

"I think so." Toph replied.

"Are you sleeping with us?" Katara asked Toph.

"My mother wants me to sleep at my room," Toph said, with annoyance.

"Anyway, I think the bath is ready. The clothes are inside each bathroom. The girls will go to the girl's bathroom and the boys… will go to the boy's bathroom!" Toph said excitedly.

"Okay," Sokka said. Then he looked at Tsuna.

"No. Wait! There is no way I'm sharing with this guy! No way!"Sokka shouted.

"If you are staying in the Bei Fong Estate you have to stay by the Bei Fong rules. The bathroom is found at the other end of the corridor. Enjoy yourself!" Toph said. She then with the rest of the girls walked off quickly leaving Sokka behind.

"Fine! I will try to be friend with this guy. Let's go Tsuna," Sokka said annoyed by Toph as he pulled Tsuna by the arm towards the boy's bathroom.

Tsuna's sweat dropped.

**Meanwhile**

Gokudera heaved a long sigh as he sank himself to the warm bath that he had prepared for himself. He closed his eyes and recalled all the things that had happened to him that day. He wondered if he had made the right decision by agreeing to help Feng.

Feng looked young and strong but too suspicious and Gokudera was not able to see through him. There was also something hidden beneath the smile that he wore.

"Freeing a princess," he said silently.

**Meanwhile**

Tsuna tried to make himself feel comfortable as he shared the same bath as Sokka. Sokka was feeling a little bit bothered too. There was a long pause until Sokka decided to break the silence.

"Hey, I heard from a kid called Xing Kai that what you were wearing doesn't look normal but what you were wearing looked normal to me. Except for the fact that you are a fire bender wearing earth bender clothes," he said as he looked at Tsuna straight in the eyes.

"Oh! I totally forget about it! I had left my other clothes at Huang's house," Tsuna said as he remembered putting his clothes inside a basket.

"Don't worry about that. We can go to Huang's house tomorrow. Besides I don't think we are going straight to Aang's place. Toph is going to participate in this tournament and might want Katara and I to wait for her. Suki and Ty Lee may even decide to come with us," Sokka said.

Tsuna was glad that Sokka was not blaming everything on him. Once again, silence hung in the air.

After the bath, the group settled into their comfortable bed.

"I haven't slept on this type of bed for years!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she nestled herself in bed.

Tsuna noticed that the makeup on her face was cleared. He looked at the other Kyoshi warrior and noticed that she too had cleared off her makeup.

"This room is huge!" Sokka exclaimed as he slumped himself into the cozy bed.

The friendly atmosphere in that room reminded him of the time he had spent with his guardians.

'Guys, I will find you!' he rowed silently.

**The Next Morning**

Gokudera was awakened by the sound of knocking on his door. He quickly got up and took all of his things that were in the wardrobe and shoved it inside his pocket. He was wearing clothes that was found inside the wardrobe and had placed his wet clothes on the bath to dry. He aligned his boxes around his waist to form a belt. He felt glad that the belt matched with what he was wearing. Gokudera opened the door to find Feng standing there. He was neatly dressed and looked well prepared.

"You look great!" Feng said as he looked at Gokudera who was wearing red clothes just like him. "We are going to eat with the rest at the dining hall," Feng continued.

Gokudera nodded. Feng then signaled Gokudera to follow him. They walked along the corridor and soon found themselves in a dining hall.

Food was served on the dining table and there were 5 people seated there. One was Mongke, the guy that Feng talked to on his way to his room. The other one was Master Yu. The one Feng introduced him to when he first walked into the headquarters. Gokudera eyed them carefully before settling on a seat beside Feng. Then another 6 people entered the dining hall. Each of them had bows and arrows behind their backs. Gokudera concluded that they were archers.

"Have they come?" Feng asked the group of people in the dining hall.

"We didn't see them on the way," one of the archers replied.

"They are not far from here. I can sense them. They should be here in about 10 more minutes," Yu said casually as he started to play with the knife.

"They are late," Mongke said showing an obvious sign of annoyance.

"Well we don't have to wait for them do we? Let's enjoy our meal. Yu himself had prepared this for us," Feng said.

**Meanwhile**

(Tsuna speaking in Japanese) "Gokudera-kun! Wait! Stop it Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!"Tsuna shouted as he tried to reach out for his right hand man. Suddenly there was a bright patch of light. Tsuna opened his eyes and realized that it was just a nightmare. He got up from bed with sweat trickling down the side of his forehead. He could hear his own pulse palpitating. He sighed.

He had just dreamt that Gokudera was fighting against a group of people who wore red armors.

They were outside a building and there was an airship parked in front. A few people with red armors ran towards Gokudera and a woman with long hair and fair skin. With their bare hands, they managed to produce flames and were attacking Gokudera and the woman. Gokudera aimed his flaming arrow towards the men and fire a shot. The people with red armors screamed in pain and slumped onto the ground. Tsuna's body stiffened in terror. The woman was laughing.

A few more people came and tried to attack Gokudera and once more, Gokudera aimed his flaming arrow at them.

"Gokudera-kun! Stop! You shouldn't be hurting them!" Tsuna shouted hoping that his right hand man could hear him.

There was a glint of hope in Tsuna's heart when Gokudera hesitate but the woman let out blue flames from her mouth and the blue flames was engulfing the people with red armors.

"You are still soft," the woman whispered to Gokudera's ear. She then smiled and ran towards the airship laughing madly.

"Welcome back Princess Azula," said a man with brown hair welcoming her as she went to board the airship.

The repugnant burning scent filled the air as the ravenous orange flames swallowed up the building. Tsuna turned to look at the people with red armors and fear was visibly etched on their faces.

Gokudera turned to face the building and was aiming his skull towards the building that was raging with flames.

Gokudera-kun! Wait! Stop it Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted as he tried to reach out for his right hand man. That was when he woke up.

There was something different about the dream that Tsuna never felt before. It felt so real. It was too real to be a dream. Tsuna shook his head to convince himself that it was only a dream and it was nothing special. 'How could his right hand man be so heartless?' he asked himself silently.

"Having a nightmare?"

Tsuna turned and saw Suki sitting up on her bed. He was startled by Suki's sudden question. "Yeah…" Tsuna replied softly.

"Don't worry. You will find your friend," Suki said trying to cheer Tsuna up as she got up from her bed.

"Thank you," Tsuna replied but he still couldn't take his mind of his dream.

Out of the blue, there was a loud bang. Tsuna's head shot up and at that instant he realized that the door of the room was opened. It was Toph. "Guys, rise and shine! Let's start the day with a nice meal!" Toph said energetically. There was Ty Lee beside her. Tsuna looked at the fifth bed and it was indeed empty. It looked like that she woke up before the rest.

**Meanwhile**

While the people were having their meal at the dining hall two girls stepped in. Everyone except for Feng turned and looked at them. Feng was still eating casually despite noticing their presence.

"We are sorry that we are late, but we have the information you wanted," one of them said.

She had a fair skin and short black hair. She wore green clothes. She wore a short sleeved shirt and a linen skirt. The other girl too was wearing green clothes. Her hair was in ponytail and reached her shoulder. She looked shy as she stood behind the other girl all the time.

"Very well girls. Your meal is ready. You must be tired," Yu said.

"Yes we are Master Yu," the same girl answered.

"They are Lau Zhen and Cui Han. Lau Zhen is the one in ponytail. She is 12 and the other one is Cui Han who is 14. They are very close and consider themselves as sisters even though they are not bound by blood. They are bound by faith," Feng paused and stared at them for a moment before continuing. "They used to be a member of the Dai Li that was banished from the Fire Nation by Princess. They are the only girl there. They join this organization to prove Princess Azula that they will never betray her," Feng explained to Gokudera. "Girls, please fill me in with the information you had received after this," Feng said to the two girls.

"Yes Master Feng," Cui Han answered.

It didn't take long for them to finish their meal. Right after the meal, Feng signaled everyone to follow him. Most of the people were looking at Gokudera. "So that is the guy?" asked Yeh-Lu to Kahchi. "Yes he is. Just what is that belt he is wearing?" Kahchi said.

They were all in a big room. There was a big table in the middle of the room and chairs surrounding it. There was a map engraved onto the wooden table. The room looked like a meeting room. Feng told Gokudera to sit beside him. Once Feng and Yu were seated the rest took their seat except for Lau Zhen and Cui Han.

"Lau Zhen, Cui Han, please tell us the information you had gathered," Feng said.

"Yes Master Feng," Cui Han replied.

"As what Master Feng instructed, we went to the Earth Kingdom. We went to the Earth Rumble VI as we learnt that the Kyoshi Warriors would be participating in the friendly match and so we suspect that Toph Bei Fong might be there too, and of course, the Avatar's friends," Cui Han said as she pointed to a point on the map.

"Earth Rumble VI? So you went to Gaoling?" Master Yu asked.

"Yes we did and we also met the host, Xin Fu," Cui Han replied. "We fought the Kyoshi Warriors but we lost," Cui Han continued. She then signaled Lau Zhen to continue. Lau Zhen nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

"We noticed that they are a very good fighter and have a lot of skills using their fans," Lau Zhen said.

"Is that all?" Mongke asked. He looked like he was bored with the topic.

"I guess there is a new member but Sokka doesn't like him very much," Cui Han replied.

"And who he might be?" Feng asked.

"The people in town said that he had defeated the group of trouble maker there like it was nothing using his fire bender skills," Cui Han said.

"A fire bender in their team?" Feng said as he looked interested with the new guy.

"But despite that he wore green clothes. He is fair skinned. He has brown spiky hair. He looks like he is around 14 years old. He wore 2 rings on his hand and if I'm not wrong his name is…" Cui Han sentenced was cut by Gokudera, "Tenth!" Everyone was then looking at Gokudera who had slammed the table and was suddenly standing.

"I mean, I call him The Tenth but his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Isn't it?" Gokudera asked eagerly.

"His name is Tsuna," Cui Han replied.

"Well people call him that," Gokudera said. He felt glad and relief that the Tenth was there.

"So you are looking for this guy, Gokudera?" Feng asked Gokudera as he turned and looked at him.

"Tch, yes, I am," Gokudera replied but despite the harsh tone, he could not hide the fact that he was happy to find out about the Tenth.

"Once you free Princess Azula, we will rescue him," said Master Yu.

"What do you mean by rescue?" asked Gokudera.

"Before the Avatar team brainwash him of course!" Master Yu replied looking at Feng.

"Yes! The Avatar team is known for their skills to manipulate people," Feng continued.

The room was quiet until Lau Zhen broke the silence. "Umm… We followed them and it happened that the Avatar team was planning to help him before going to the Avatar's place, but we are not really sure as Toph will be participating in the tournament."

"Help him on what?" asked Master Yu.

"On looking for his friends," Cui Han said.

'The Tenth is looking for me. I have to get to that place.' Gokudera thought silently.

Feng somehow knew what Gokudera was thinking about and said, "Gokudera, don't worry. We will help you go to that place once you help us. Besides, you don't know where Gaoling is right?"

Gokudera paused for a while and finally said, "It's our deal."

Feng turned to face Cui Han, satisfied with Gokudera's reply.

"You are certainly helpful Cui Han. Now let's discuss the plan on how to rescue Princess Azula," Feng said, smiling.

**Meanwhile**

The dining hall was spacious. There was a long and full length window showing the view of the garden. The birds chirped loudly and formed a beautiful morning tune. The dining table was made of wood. Flowers were craved on the sides and the centre of the table. The team was talking excitedly and enjoying the view of the garden except for Tsuna.

Tsuna had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, something really bad. His thoughts were disturbed when Toph's servants were carrying plates that was filled with food. Scent of fried rice was rising from the plates.

"Toph, where's your parents?" asked Katara.

"We are here!" Toph's mother slid the door of the room open. There was a man behind her who was Toph's father. They walked toward the two big chairs in the room. The servants then quickly walked out of the room.

Tsuna tried to think about the food to distract his thoughts but it didn't seem to work. He had been having this terrible feeling. He knew that his hyper intuition was trying to tell him something but what was it? Then he remembered his dream.

'Is that going to happen?' he questioned himself as fear snaked around his heart.

**Meanwhile**

"Okay, that's it then. Let's go. It's not so far from here," Mongke said. He couldn't wait to fight some Fire Nation soldiers.

"Hey, where is this jail located?" Gokudera asked.

"Hmm? It's not really called jail. She would be monitored 24 hours because people thought she had some, well you know, she is…," Yu let his voice trail off but Feng finished it for him, "mentally unfit" everyone was staring at Feng then.

"Only a little bit," Yu said.

"But she is extremely strong," Cui Han said trying to defend Azula.

"So you want me to save a strong person who is crazy?" Gokudera asked harshly.

"She is not crazy," Lau Zhen said as she felt her face hardened.

"Don't you dare insult her like that!" Cui Han said as she looked straight to Gokudera's eyes.

"Or what?" Gokudera said while looking straight back at her.

"Calm down people. Time is too precious to waste for this," Feng said, "Let's get on the airship now," he continued.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey are you alright?" asked Katara as she tapped Tsuna's shoulder.

"I… I'm alright," Tsuna said trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure you are?" Katara asked again unsure.

"Yeah," Tsuna said as he wondered why there was an uneasiness in his heart.

**Meanwhile**

Gokudera and the rest of the organization were then in the airship. The structure of the airship was made entirely of metal. It was powered by hot air and there were multiple propeller sets on the sides of their hulls for propulsion. They had been in it for around 45 minutes. Most of the people were polishing their weapons and was training except for Gokudera, Yu and Feng. Gokudera was sitting down and looking outside of the airship. There were many mountains and sea of trees decorated them.

"Are you confident of winning perhaps Gokudera? There is a slight chance that the new Fire Lord may be there visiting his sister. He is a strong man," Feng said.

"I don't care about this whole shit. I will do this and find the Tenth," he replied.

"As you wish Gokudera. I'm going to check where we are. I will be back in a minute," Feng said. He then got up from his seat and walked towards the very front of the airship where they control it.

Yu was staring at Gokudera then.

"Did you know that Feng's brother used to be the leader of the Dai Li?" Yu said to Gokudera.

Gokudera remained silent. "You may be uninterested with the topic but let me tell you this. His brother was betrayed by the Dai Li. Despite the possibility that Azula will betray him or even the group betrays him, he still builds this organization bigger and cause more members to join. I wonder why he did that for," Yu continued.

"That is because he trust Azula and he believe she will make a better world than anyone else," Gokudera said. Well at least that was his feeling towards Tsuna.

"I don't know that you were listening," Yu smirked.

Gokudera turned to look outside once again. He spotted buildings on top of a mountain. The buildings looked like a Chinese temple but there were walls around it.

Feng was back. He instructed the group to get ready. "We are going to land Yu," he said. He then turned to face Gokudera, "We are here."

**Meanwhile**

"He had a nightmare last night. Maybe he had a bad feeling about something," Suki said to the group.

"Bad feeling? C'mon! Everything is fine! There is no war. We had beaten Lord Ozai and Azula is jailed! What is there to be worried of?" Sokka said casually.

"Did you just say Azula?" Tsuna asked as he remembered a man in his dream welcoming Azula.

"Yes he did. What about it?"Katara asked curiously.

"I think she is out of jail," Tsuna said in a low voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating this story although it may take a very long time for me to update… Anyway, that is it for Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it and please review! <strong>


	5. Azula's Escape Part 2

Chapter 5

Azula's Escape Part 2

Yamamoto woke up with a start, his heart pounding. He was lying on a bed. He shoved the blanket to one side, sat up in bed his feet touching the wooden ground. He looked at himself. He was only wearing his pants. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a room. At one side of the room, there was a window. The curtain was opened and Yamamoto could catch a glimpse of the sun as it inched its way up the horizon. Trees were also visible from where he was.

He sat still on the bed, his pulse slowly returning to normal. He recalled on what had happened to him before he was in the room.

"_Tsuna!" Yamamoto reached out for Tsuna as he saw him tossed into the sea, but he too had lost his balance and were thrown into the sea by an invisible force. With his shinai slung at his back, he tried to fight the strong current of the water and swam towards the surface of the water but before he knew it, he was engulfed in a bright patch of light._

A knock came upon the door and a girl entered the room Yamamoto was in. She smiled shyly at Yamamoto. She was around the same age as Yamamoto. Her hair was straight, long and brown, carefully brushed and parted in the side. She had deep brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a short sleeve green clothes and skirt.

"I'm Wei Lin. I found you at the shore yesterday with my mother and we decided to bring you home. We thought you need some help. Your things are on that table," she said pointing at a wooden table at the other side of the room.

Yamamoto spotted his shinai on the wooden table. The shinai was given to him by his father and he couldn't possibly lose it.

"Here are your clothes. We are sorry that we make you take them off! It was wet," Wei Lin said blushing. "You can wear this for time being," she said handing Yamamoto his clothes and the new set of green clothes.

"Thank you," Yamamoto said with a smile as he took the clothes from her.

"I will be outside having breakfast with my mother," Wei Lin said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Yamamoto remained silent for a while. He assumed that Wei Lin expected him to wear the green clothes she had given him and join her for breakfast. He looked at the green clothes. He chuckled. The design reminded him of clothes that people wear in movies. He changed to the new set of clothes while thinking of questions he should ask Wei Lin. Starting from where he was.

**Meanwhile**

"I think she is out of jail," Tsuna said in a low voice.

Everyone froze for a moment. Their focus was directed at Tsuna. Nobody said anything. Katara looked at Tsuna. What made him said that? How could the boy know whether Azula was out of jail? He was not even sure where he was? Unsure on how to reply, she decided to hold her tongue. Suki's eyes were fastened on Tsuna. She too was unsure on what to say.

Tsuna allowed himself to sink very slowly into the chair. He wished he could have taken back what he had said. He was a stranger and he did not know anything about this world, but somehow he felt that Azula had indeed escaped from prison or was going to.

"Hahahahaha!" Sokka's laugh broke the silence that hung in the air.

"Are you serious? Azula is jailed in Fire Nation best ever prison! She is monitored 24 hours! There is no chance that she is out of prison!" Sokka said.

"What make you think she is out of jail?" Toph asked, curious about Tsuna's statement.

Tsuna remained silent for a while. He was unsure if he should tell the group about his dream. Especially the part that Gokudera helped her to escape, but something in him convinced him that he should tell the group about his dream, whether they believe it or not.

**Meanwhile**

Feng turned and face Gokudera, "We are here."

"You remember the plan?" Yu asked.

"Tch. The archers are going to shoot the soldiers on the walls. The rest will then enter the place using the hidden entrance. We will kill any soldiers in sight and free the princess. Cui Han and Lau Zhen will then make the signal and the airship will enter the place. After that we make our escape," Gokudera said.

The airship then landed and everyone including Gokudera started to get off the airship.

"Gokudera," Feng said, "Good luck,"

"I don't need your luck," Gokudera said. _'I don't need any luck' _

**Meanwhile**

Yamamoto opened the wooden door and walked out of the room with the green clothes on. He had slung his shinai on his back. There was a wooden table with four wooden chairs in front of him. Wei Lin and a lady were sitting there. Both of them were eating porridge from a wooden bowl. He noticed that there was another bowl placed in front of an empty seat.

"Good morning young man. Come and join us for breakfast," the lady said with a smile.

She was also wearing green clothes and like Wei Lin, she had a long, brown hair, but it was wavy. She looked like she was around her 30s. She gave Yamamoto a friendly smile.

Yamamoto sat down on the wooden chair.

"Did you have a good rest?" she asked Yamamoto with a friendly tone.

"Yes, I did," Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"Please help yourself with the porridge. You must have gone through a lot," she said.

Yamamoto then took a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. He was amazed that the porridge tasted delicious.

"It's very delicious!" Yamamoto said with a bright smile.

"Hahaha. Thank you," the lady replied.

Yamamoto noticed that Wei Lin was opening and closing her mouth the whole time, it was like as if she wanted to say something.

"Oh sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Yamamoto" Yamamoto said with his usual friendly smile.

Wei Lin looked up and looked at Yamamoto. There was a long pause and she finally opened her mouth.

"Yamamoto, why were you at beach? Did you experience a shipwreck?" Wei Lin asked.

"I'm curious about that too," Yan Ying said

Yamamoto didn't see any problem in telling them what happened. They might actually be able to help him. So he decided to explain the situation to them.

"Actually my friends and I were going for a holiday but suddenly there was a storm and we were all tossed into the sea," said Yamamoto. "I would like to find them," he continued

"That is horrible!" Wei Lin said, "I can help you find them. Since we found you here, maybe your friends are around here too. Is it alright if I go and help him to look for his friends, mother?"

"Well… Just don't go too far," Yan Ying replied, "and finish your breakfast."

Yamamoto felt like a huge weight was just being lifted off his shoulder.

"Thank you so much!" he said as he proceeded to finish his porridge.

**Meanwhile**

"Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan," the mist guardian call out at the brown haired girl lying in front of her.

"Ch… Chrome-chan?" the brown haired girl said softly, slowly regaining her consciousness.

"Kyoko-chan. Thank God," said the mist guardian, relieved.

The brown haired girl, Kyoko, started to get up slowly with the help of Chrome, the mist guardian. She looked around her. They were on a beach and it was early morning.

"Chrome-chan? Where are we? Why are we here? What had happened?" Kyoko asked unsure. She could not remember anything.

"Currently I don't know where we are, but we were…," Chrome paused, unsure if she should continue.

"If I am not wrong I was…," said Kyoko, as she closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened. As she did, a scene came across her mind.

_There was a huge hole formed in the sky above. A bright light shone brightly from it. The ship started to shake even more and before she knew it, she was tossed into the sea and was engulfed in the light._

"Chrome-chan!" exclaimed Kyoko. She could feel fear snaked into her heart. She had remembered what had happened and panic had started to invade her.

"We have to remain calm Kyoko-chan. It's okay. We are fine and we will find the rest," Chrome said with a smile, trying to comfort her beloved friend, Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded as she tried to be calm.

"First, we need to know where we are," Chrome said.

**Meanwhile**

The group then started to head towards the building. They had to travel around a mile before reaching the walls.

Gokudera could feel the force and the cold of the morning wind pushing against him and as he and the group ran towards the guarded walls. They had to watch their steps and keep themselves hidden below the trees in order for the soldiers not to spot them.

"You remember the way don't you Gokudera?" Cui Han said with an insulting tone.

"Kisama," said Gokudera.

"Guys, this isn't the time," said Mongke. "We have to focus to free Azula now," he continued.

"We are nearing the walls," said Ogodei.

"Yu Yan Archers, get into position," said Vachir.

Vachir and the Yu Yan Archers quickly jumped onto a tree each. The rest then started to charge to the left as that was where the hidden entrance was.

Vachir and the Yu Yan Archers started to aim their arrows to the soldiers on top of the walls. None of them seemed to realize that they were being aimed by the group. The Yu Yan Archers were extremely proficient archers and their shots were accurate and precise. Without a second thought, the archers sent their arrows flying towards the soldiers.

In a flash, soldiers on the walls were slumped to the ground. Gokudera and the rest of the group continued to move on while the Yu Yan Archers continued to shoot their arrows.

"We should be nearing the hidden entrance. We should hurry. They will soon realize that there is an intruder," Yu said.

Gokudera and the group then finally came to a stop. They were standing in front of the wall guarding the building.

"If I am not wrong, the brick that we are suppose to press is…" said Yu as he pushed one of the walls' brick. Suddenly an underground passage was formed and the group carried on. The walls and the ground of the passage were made of stones and there were torches along the walls.

"Are you sure our rhinos aren't too big for this passage? The earth is shaking as we moved. It seems like the building is going to collapse," Kahchi joked.

"Not funny Kahchi," replied Yeh-Lu.

"How did the organization know about this passage?" asked Gokudera as they ran down the underground passage.

"We are good informants aren't we?" Cui Han said with a smirk.

Gokudera and the group could see a metallic door at the end of the passage.

"This is it. Behind that door will be a corridor and there will be soldiers. You know the way don't you Gokudera?" asked Yu.

"Tch, of course," Gokudera replied.

"See you in the airship," said Yu as he slammed the metallic door open.

**Meanwhile**

Wei Lin opened the wooden door and led Yamamoto out of the house. Yamamoto looked around his surroundings. He was on a mountainside. Many houses were scattered across the landscape. Each house was made of wood and has a slanted green roof with golden borders and lining. At the front of each house was a door in the middle and two windows at each side.

Yamamoto turned and saw a sea of trees behind Wei Lin's house. From where he stood, he could see the coast.

'I guess that is where they found me,' he thought.

"That is the coast of the Mo Co Sea," Wei Lin said pointing at the shore, "We found you there," she continued. She looked down after she said that. It seemed like she was a little bit shy around Yamamoto.

"Mo Co Sea?" asked Yamamoto. He had never heard of that name before.

Wei Lin looked up and looked at Yamamoto. She was surprised that he did not know where Mo Co Sea was. The sea served as a trading route and most notably the location of the Crescent Island.

"It's located between the western Earth Kingdom and the Eastern Fire Nation," she explained.

"Hahaha. Earth Kingdom? Fire Nation? You are really funny," Yamamoto said.

Wei Lin looked at Yamamoto, confused.

There was a long pause.

"Do you mind telling me where this place is?" Yamamoto said, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Yes of course. We are in Shang Wu Village," replied Wei Lin.

" Shang Wu Village?" asked Yamamoto.

"It used to be called Mining Village but after the Avatar beat Fire Lord Ozai, we changed the name to Shang Wu Village," replied Wei Lin.

"Okay… So we are in China?" asked Yamamoto. The name Shang Wu sounded like a Chinese name for him.

"China?" Wei Lin asked unsure.

"Hahaha. I don't know that people in China can speak English so fluently," said Yamamoto.

Wei Lin stared at Yamamoto. She was unsure of what to say. What the young man was saying made no sense to her.

"Yamamoto, you are not from around here are you?" Wei Lin asked shyly.

"I come from Japan," Yamamoto said, "I don't know that there is a village in China that still upholds the tradition. It's so refreshing in here!"

"Japan? Where is that?" Wei Lin asked. She was not sure if there was such a village but she was not really good in geography and had never really received a proper education.

"Maybe people in your village call it in a different name," he said.

"Is it located in Earth Kingdom?" asked Wei Lin.

"Urmmm… Japan is a country," Yamamoto said.

"Country?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain the word country in Chinese… Hahaha" said Yamamoto with his usual friendly smile.

There was a long pause.

"Why don't we go to the coast? We can start looking for your friends there. I can also draw a map for you using the sand," Wei Lin finally suggested.

**Meanwhile**

**Tsuna P.O.V**

"Actually, last night I was having this nightmare. I saw Azula escaped," I said softly.

"Saw Azula escaped in your nightmare? You, who is from an unknown nation and who is unfamiliar with this place saw Azula escaped in your nightmare? Do you even know how she looked like? And you saw her in a nightmare? HAHAHAHA! A nightmare!" shouted Sokka.

There was a long pause. I could hear my own pulses and my heart palpitating. I knew they wouldn't believe that my nightmare would come true. I was not even sure about that it would come true anyway.

Suddenly, the door of the room slid open and a hawk fly into the room.

"It's carrying a message," said Suki.

Sokka was still glaring at Tsuna while everyone's attention was directed at the hawk. The hawk then landed in front of Toph.

"A message for me? Too bad, I can't read" said Toph flatly.

"Let me help you read it," said Katara as she reached out for the canister tied to the hawk's back.

Katara opened the canister and unrolled the message scroll.

"It's from Aang!" she said as her eyes widened in excitement.

"What is it?" asked Toph.

"Dear Toph, as you know a messenger hawk can only send letters to buildings. So I have to send it to the Bei Fong Estate. I have to send this message to you. As you know, Katara and Sokka are going to visit you before going to my place. Please tell them not to come to my place when you meet them because I will not be there. I have a vision that Azula escaped and right now I am on my way to stop her escape. Please tell them that I am truly sorry that I have canceled our meeting but as you know, Azula is a very dangerous person. I hope you understand. Aang," said Katara.

There was once again, another long pause. Toph's mother and father were staring at the group with their eyes widened.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for now," said Toph's father as he stood up and led his wife and himself out of the room.

The silence continued. My hands were turning cold and clammy as I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"He wrote it two days ago," said Katara softly breaking the silence.

"If so then he should be reaching the jail around evening," said Suki.

"Tsuna, in your dream, how did the sky looked like when Azula escape?" asked Katara.

"It was nearing noon," I said finally having the courage to look up.

"That means he didn't make it in time," said Suki.

"C'mon guys! Aang will stop her! You know he always does!" said Sokka.

"But his vision showed him that she escaped. Not that he stopped her from escaping," said Toph.

"Then that also means that the nightmare that Tsuna saw is true," said Ty Lee.

My body stiffened in terror. No. No way. My nightmare cannot be true. If it was true, if my nightmare is true, if Azula really will escape from jail, then Gokudera. Then is the part about Gokudera also true? Will he kill people just to save Azula? Is Azula evil?

"Umm… Is Azula evil?" I asked. I could guess what their answer will be but I had to confirm it. If Azula was evil then Gokudera…

"Are you crazy? She is one of the most insane and evil person God had ever created!" Sokka shouted.

Paralyzed with fear, I was speechless. Gokudera… Why? Why Gokudera? That was the only thing I could think about.

**Meanwhile**

Gokudera, Cui Han and Lau Zhen ran together towards where Azula is at. Suddenly 5 guards wearing fire nation armor stopped them.

"The intruder is here!" One of them shouted.

"Gokudera, move forward! Lau Zhen and I will handle them," Cui Han said as she started to fight the soldiers.

Gokudera then ran forward leaving those two behind. From where he was he could feel the stomping feet of the rhinos. He then saw a huge metallic door and there were 2 soldiers guarding it, he then shot his flaming arrow at them and they were slumped into the ground.

"That was easy," he said.

He shot the door open using his flaming arrow and he could see 10 soldiers guarding another door.

"This will take a while," he said silently as he fought the 10 soldiers.

**Meanwhile**

Yamamoto and Wei Lin had reached the beach. Yamamoto listened to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. He closed his eyes hoping that his friend might be there.

"Yamamoto," Wei Lin said.

Yamamoto then opened his eyes and saw that Wei Lin was pointing at something. He looked at the direction that she was pointing at and he saw 2 figures there. He focused his eyes and realized that it was Kyoko and Chrome. Immediately he ran towards them.

"Sasagawa-san! Chrome!" he shouted as he waved at them.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko waved back at him.

"yokatta," Yamamoto rowed silently.

"Yamamoto, do you know where we are?" Chrome asked him.

"Well… I'm not so sure. China perhaps?" Yamamoto said.

"Oh right! I can draw a map for you," Wei Lin said.

**Meanwhile**

"I hope this is the last door," Gokudera said as he slammed the door open. Behind him are soldiers lying on the ground.

"No, don't. You don't know what you are doing," said one of the soldiers reaching out his hand to Gokudera's feet, using his last energy to stop him. Gokudera looked at him for a while.

"Inside that room is the most…" before he could finish his sentence Gokudera kicked his face and the man lay motionlessly on the ground.

He slammed the door open and inside was a woman with long black hair that was handcuffed and her eyes and mouth covered. Gokudera untied the cloth that was covering her eyes and mouth. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Gokudera.

"Well well well. Who do we have here? Did you come to free me?" she said as she looked at Gokudera straight in his eyes.

"I did this because I have a deal with your friend," Gokudera said as he freed her.

"My friend?"

"Feng," Gokudera said.

"Oh, Feng," Azula said.

"Now we have to get out of here," he continued. He then walked out of the room.

"I don't like soft people. Just letting you know," Azula said.

Just as they exited the last door they were greeted with fire nation soldiers. They ran towards Gokudera and Azula. With their bare hands, they managed to produce flames and were attacking Gokudera and Azula. Gokudera aimed his flaming arrow towards the men and fire a shot. The people with red armors screamed in pain and slumped onto the ground. The woman then started laughing.

A few more people came and tried to attack Gokudera and once more, Gokudera aimed his flaming arrow at them. Just then he felt a weight on his heart. As if he was doing something wrong with aiding Azula. Gokudera hesitated for a moment but the woman let out blue flames from her mouth and the blue flames were engulfing the people with red armors.

"You are still soft," the woman whispered to Gokudera's ear. She then smiled and ran towards the airship laughing madly.

"Welcome back Princess Azula," said Feng welcoming her as she went to board the airship.

Gokudera looked around at it seemed that the group had won. The repugnant burning scent filled the air as the ravenous orange flames swallowed up the building. Gokudera looked at the people with red armors and fear was visibly etched on their faces.

"I'm doing this to find you Tenth," he said before turning to face the building and aimed his skull towards the building that was raging with flames.

'Boom!'

"Where to now?" Gokudera asked.

"Shang Wu Village. Let's show them that the Princess is back," Azula said with an evil smile on her face.


	6. The Fire in the Village

**Chapter 6**

**The Fire in the Village**

Paralyzed with fear, Tsuna was speechless. 'Gokudera… Why? Why Gokudera?' that was the only thing he could think about.

"We have to go and help Aang," Ty Lee said suddenly standing up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sokka said standing up too. He looked at the rest of the group and it seemed like they too, thought of helping Aang.

"You can't possibly think of going there?" Sokka said. He looked at Suki, hoping that she would agree with him, but she just looked at the table, avoiding any eye contact.

"Besides, how in the world can we get there?" said Sokka.

"I know how," Toph said smiling.

"The Earth Kingdom is developing their own airship and the Bei Fong Estate is sponsoring them. We can use it," she continued.

"But, it's not even done yet," Suki said, looking up.

"It is. Around now," said Toph.

**Meanwhile**

"Princess, here is a set of clothes you can change into," Lau Zhen said handing the clothes to Azula, Cui Han standing beside her. Azula looked at the two sharply.

"I remember you two. You are from the Dai Li," said Azula.

"Yes we are!" Cui Han said, happy that Azula remembered her.

"That I banished for betraying me," said Azula in a harsh tone.

"We didn't betray you princess! We are here to prove that we didn't and will never betray you!" Cui Han said.

Azula looked at the two and take the clothes that Lau Zhen was giving her. She then walked towards her room in the air ship.

"Just remember, if you do betray me, I will kill you," said Azula before closing the door.

**Meanwhile**

"So, here is the Earth Kingdom, this is the Fire Nation and we are here, Shang Wu Village," Wei Lin said pointing on a place on the Earth Kingdom that was facing the sea.

"Yamamoto," Kyoko said looking at Yamamoto. She looked unsure.

"Is this the map of the whole world?" Yamamoto asked Wei Lin.

"Well yes," Wei Lin replied, looking surprised. She was certainly sure that it was the map of the world. Although she did not take any geography class, this was the one thing that she was sure of.

"I'm afraid, we are not in our world," said Chrome.

**Meanwhile**

Tsuna and the rest of the group walked towards a big workshop in Gaoling. Suddenly, Tsuna heard someone calling his name.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!"

The group turned around and spotted Huang running towards them. She was holding some clothes.

"Huang!" said Tsuna, surprised, but as he looked to Huang's hand, he realized that she was carrying his clothes that he had left in her house.

"Tsuna! You forgot your clothes," Huang said.

"Oh! Thank you Huang," Tsuna said. He had indeed forgotten that he had left his clothes there. He remembered that he was planning to take it back today but due to the sudden change in situation he had forgotten.

"I went to the Bei Fong Estate but one of the guards had said that you had went to the workshop so I decided to go there but saw you guys on the way," said Huang.

"Thank you Huang," Tsuna said.

"Okay then, bye!" said Huang.

After minutes of walking, the group was finally able to spot the big gate of the workshop

"Well, I'm actually not sure if they have moved the airship here from Ba Sing Se," said Toph.

"After walking for so long you tell us this now?!" Sokka said.

"Well sorry," said Toph. "Just gonna try out my luck," she continued.

Toph walked towards the big gate of the workshop. The Fire Nation had aided the Earth Kingdom in the building of the airship since Fire Lord Ozai was defeated by Aang. One of the guards walked towards the group.

"Miss Bei Fong!" said the guard surprised.

"Hi, is the airship from Ba Sing Se here?" asked Toph to the guard.

"You are lucky. It just arrives," he said.

"Okay good," said Toph. "Now can you open the gate," Toph asked.

"Well, yes but what are you going to do inside?" asked one of the guards, as the gate opened.

"I wanted to borrow the airship for a couple of days," said Toph as she walked into the workshop with the rest of the group.

"Wait, what? I'm afraid you can't do that," the guard said.

"The Avatar needs help and the Bei Fong had sponsored the making of this airship, if you want money you can call the Bei Fong," said Toph as she continued to walk.

**Meanwhile**

Azula walked out of the room and she spotted Lau Zhen and Cui Han still standing in front.

"Princess," Cui Han said.

Azula rolled her eyes and she spotted Gokudera sitting at the side of the airship looking out.

"I'm actually quite interested with that guy. He said something about having a deal with Feng," Azula said.

"Feng found him and it seemed that he is very powerful and can aid with your escape. So we make a deal that we will help him find his friend if he help us free you. I don't think he is from around here," Cui Han explained.

"I can see that…" Azula said as she formed a smile and started to walk towards Gokudera.

**Meanwhile**

Toph walked towards in the building and after walking along the metal ground, she finally stopped in front of a big door.

"This is it," she said. "I can feel it,"

She opened the big door and what laid before them was a huge metallic room with a few airships. Tsuna looked up and he saw the clear skies. It seemed that that part of the building was not sheltered. Toph walked casually towards a plump man that have a dark moustache on his face.

"Mr. Chan, do you mind if I borrow one the airship?" asked Toph.

"I'm afraid this too sudden Toph," he said.

"I know that there may be some admin stuff that we need to do but this is emergency. The Avatar needs our help and we have to help him fast," Toph said.

"But…"

"Look MISTER, the Avatar needs our help. The AVATAR! The AVATAR! We need that airship because if we don't help him, the world will come to an end!" said Sokka shouting while pointing at the airship.

"Please excuse my brother but we really need the airship," said Katara.

There was a long silence.

"Okay, fine," Mr Chan said.

**Meanwhile**

The fire nation airship went towards the direction of Shang Wu Village. Gokudera sat in the air ship, looking out to the scenery. He heaved a long sigh. Somehow he felt that what he had done was not the right thing to do.

"What are we going to do in that village anyway?" Gokudera said to himself.

"Soon, the village will be destroyed with the raging flame from the tip of my hands,"

Gokudera turned he saw that Azula was sitting beside him.

'Tch, I can't feel her presence at all' Gokudera thought.

She had changed to her Fire Nation clothes. There was something in Azula's eyes that made Gokudera uneasy. It was as if he was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Since when have you been sitting there?" Gokudera asked looking intently to her eyes.

"Only a while ago," Azula replied.

Gokudera stood up and walked towards Feng who was looking at him and Azula from the corner of the airship.

"I have freed your princess. You remember the deal don't you?" said Gokudera harshly.

Feng formed a smile in his face. "Of course I do. The guy called the Tenth is in Gaoling. We know exactly where that is. After this we will go there straight. Right princess?" said Feng looking at Azula.

"Finding that guy will be easy," said Azula smiling.

**Meanwhile**

"This ship is huge!" Sokka shouted as he put his head out of the window of the ship to feel the wind.

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard to control," said Toph turning the metal wheel of the airship.

Tsuna looked out of the window. He hoped that what had happened in his dream was not going to happen but somehow he knew that it was going to happen. Katara noticed the worried look in Tsuna's eyes. She was wondering how someone like him could have predicted what was going to happen.

**Meanwhile**

Gokudera looked out of the window and he noticed houses scattered around. He looked carefully at the houses and he noticed that all of them had the same green roof. Not far from the houses, he could see the beach.

"Princess," said Vachir walking towards Azula from the control room.

"Shang Wu Village," said Vachir.

"I can't wait," said Azula.

"Your task will be easy. Just destroy any thing and kill anyone from that village," said Feng to Gokudera.

Gokudera froze for a second. Destroy and kill. It doesn't seem like the correct thing to do. Destroy and kill. He doesn't even know those guys and furthermore he could have killed many innocent people. Destroy and kill. He could not do it. He knew that he would be a disgrace to Vongola and most importantly the Tenth.

"Seriously Feng, why did you take someone as weak as him?" asked Azula as she walked towards the door of the airship.

Feng sighed and walked towards Gokudera.

"Gokudera. After this we will help you find 'the Tenth'. If you don't help us we cannot help you," said Feng.

"Why are you doing this? What are you planning to get by destroying and killing the people from that village?" asked Gokudera as he looked at Feng in the eyes.

"You know nothing of that village. You know nothing of what they have done. You know nothing of what princess had gone through. You know nothing of this world. You know nothing. Princess had been betrayed by the entire nation and it is time to tell them who is right!" Cui Han said.

"Look Gokudera. Will you do the same thing if it is for 'the Tenth'?" asked Feng.

"We are landing," said Mongke as he too came out from the control room.

The door of the airship opened and Gokudera could hear the sound of the rushing air.

"We are about 200metres from the village. Time to make our surprise attack," said Ogodei as he exits the airship.

Azula looked at Gokudera one last time before she exits the airship.

"Let's go Gokudera," said Feng.

"Tch. After this, you are going to help me find the Tenth," said Gokudera as he too exits the airship.

"Yes, of course," said Feng as he formed a smile.

**Meanwhile**

"We… we are not in our world?" Kyoko said as she stumbled on her words.

"I'm afraid so," said Chrome.

"Then we will have to find Tsuna and the rest. Fast," Yamamoto said.

'Boom!'

"What… what is that sound?" asked Kyoko.

"It's coming from the village!" said Wei Lin as she rushed back to her village.

Yamamoto looked at Kyoko and Chrome.

"I am going to see what is happening," said Yamamoto. He then ran and caught up with Huang.

Chrome and Kyoko looked at one another. Then without even uttering a word they decided to follow Yamamoto.

In the middle of the way, Wei Lin and Yamamoto stopped running.

"Yamamoto-san!" shouted Kyoko from behind.

"No way…" said Chrome.

From where they were, they could see smoke and sparks whirling from all direction in the village. People were running around and there were people with red clothes chasing them. Soon the people in red caught up with them and attacked them with fire.

"No…"

Yamamoto looked at Wei Lin and he noticed that tears were streaming down her eyes.

"No!" she shouted.

"Mom!" she ran towards her house that was raging with flames.

"Wei Lin!" Yamamoto shouted as he ran towards her.

"Hey look. There is a girl," said a man with dark skin.

Wei Lin stood rooted to the ground. Yamamoto saw that the man was holding a hammer and in his other hand, it was a shinai. Yamamoto's shinai.

"Oh, there is some guy too," he said. He noticed that Yamamoto was staring at the shinai on his back.

"This is yours?" the man asked Yamamoto.

"Too bad. I will only give you back after I kill you!" he said as he charged towards Yamamoto using the shinai.

"Yamamoto!" Wei Lin shouted.

In a flash, Yamamoto got back his shinai from the man. Yamamoto then aimed the back of his shinai at the man and he was knocked down onto the ground.

Not far from there, Gokudera was aiming his flaming arrow at the buildings when he heard Yamamoto's name being called. Immediately he ran towards the location of the voice.

In where Yamamoto was, a man on a rhino came into the scene.

"Ogodei, always careless," he said.

He went down from his rhino and he carried Ogodei. He placed him on the rhino's back.

"I'm Mongke. Did you do this to him?" asked Mongke.

"Did you do this to the entire village?" asked Yamamoto that was looking intently at Mongke's eyes.

"I'm the one who is asking the question here, but, never mind. I sort of get the idea. How about I fight you now?" he said.

"Mongke!" said a girl who was behind him.

"Let's go. They will send the message," she said.

"A… Azula," Wei Lin said in disbelief.

"Hi there. It seemed like you are scared. That's good," she said. She then walked away, but after a few steps, she looked at Wei Lin and Yamamoto.

"Wait. I change my mind. A few burn marks will make it better," She then let out blue flames from her mouth. Yamamoto blocked the flames using his shinai, but after the flames was gone, they both disappeared.

"Gokudera, where are you going? We are done here," said Azula as she spotted Gokudera.

"Wait I think I'm just going to check something," he said as he continued to walk forward, but Azula blocked him.

"There is no one there. As I told you there is no female or any children. This village is full of soldiers that betrayed me," she said.

Gokudera paused for a moment.

"Tch," said Gokudera. The group then walked back to the airship.

**Meanwhile**

Kyoko and Chrome rushed towards Wei Lin and Yamamoto.

"Mom!" said Wei Lin. She immediately got up and rushed in to her house that was half gone.

Yamamoto too rushed with her, but Wei Lin's mother is nowhere to be seen.

**Meanwhile**

"You lied to Gokudera. That was unexpected," said Feng to Azula in her room.

"Now I know why you want to keep him," said Azula.

"You even keep someone from the village," said Feng.

"Just in case Gokudera decided to leave, we can threaten him that we will kill her if he doesn't follow what we say," Azula replied.

Azula and Feng then leave the secret room inside the airship. Inside that room was a woman tied up and her mouth covered. She was in her 30s and had a long, brown, wavy hair. It was none other than Yan Ying, Wei Lin's mother.


	7. The Chase

_Hi guys. I know that I haven't update this story for a looooong time. Sorry about that. Enjoy_

**Chapter 7**

**The Chase**

"I hope Azula is still locked up," said Ty Lee.

"You are not the only one hoping," said Suki.

Suddenly, a repugnant burning scent filled the air.

"What is this smell? Fire?" said Katara as she started to look out of the airship, trying to find the source of the smell.

"Hey! Look! There is smoke coming from there!" Sokka shouted pointing at a direction from the airship.

Everyone immediately focused their attention there. A cloud of dark smoke could be seen erupting not far from the airship. As the airship moved closer, orange clutches of fire could be seen engulfing the town.

"That village is on fire!" Sokka exclaimed with a worried tone in his voice.

"We have to go and see what happen. Who knows someone may need our help," said Katara.

**Meanwhile**

"Mom! No way!" Wei Lin cried. Her voice thick with emotion. She wept copiously, tears coming down in torrents, leaving smudgy tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Wei Lin…" said Yamamoto.

"I have to find her!" Wei Lin said. She looked around frantically around the village. Suddenly a hand grasped her leg and Wei Lin screamed with horror.

"We… Wei Lin,"

Wei Lin looked down and it was a man crawling on the ground. One of his legs was gone and he was covered with blood.

"Unc… Uncle Ong?" asked Wei Lin with her voice shaking. She kneeled down in front of the crawling figure.

"Your… Your mom," he said with bathed breath.

"Uncle Ong," said We Lin once more. Her tears started to flow again copiously. Kyoko and Chrome hurriedly walk to her side. They rubbed her shoulder, trying their best to comfort her.

"Azula took her," he said. He choked a few times before reaching out his hand to Wei Lin.

Wei Lin held her hands. The sight of the man was painful for her.

"Wei Lin… Be strong," he said as he mustered his last energy and smiled at Wei Lin. He was dead and that was his last words.

Wei Lin stood frozen and her eyes were widened. She then let out a shout of despair.

"Wei Lin, it's going to be okay," said Yamamoto as he kneeled down towards the broken girl.

"Yamamoto… We have to find her. We have to find Azula. She took my mom! We have to save her!" Wei Lin said as she looked at Yamamoto with her eyes filled with emotions.

"Yamamoto! Kyoko-chan! Chrome!"

Yamamoto turned and he saw a man with a brunette hair. It was Tsuna. The man he was trying to find. Tsuna rushed towards the group. He was drenched with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Yamamoto, what had happen?" he asked and he saw a girl crying. She looked at Tsuna and Tsuna stood still. He had the feeling that something terrible had befallen the village. That was when he saw the man lying unconscious on the ground. His body was covered with blood. That sight confirmed his guess.

Behind Tsuna, a group of people were rushing towards him.

"Tsuna! Why did you run off like that?" shouted a girl with tan skin and wavy hair. Tsuna was still unable to get his eyes off the body that was lying still on the ground. Katara was speechless once she saw the sight of the body. Soon the other people catch up and they were all shocked with what they saw.

"What had happened?" asked Suki.

"Whatever that had happened, it's not pleasant," said Toph.

"Azula," said Wei Lin looking down.

Silence befallen the place as the group's attention was focused on Wei Lin.

"Azula," said Wei Lin again as she raised her head and look at the new faces.

"She came here and burnt the village," she said. Tears started to flow down her face once more. Her body was shaking terribly. Now the group's attention was on Tsuna as he was the one that had foreseen the escape of Azula.

"It seems like this happen not too long ago," said Toph.

"Yes you are right," said Kyoko holding Wei Lin's shoulder tight.

"That means we can still catch up with her," said Toph.

The others looked at one another and nod.

"Okay. Let's not waste any more time and go," said Ty Lee.

Toph walked towards Wei Lin.

"Hey, your mom is going to be okay. We are the Avatar's team. Have you heard of them? There is nothing that can stop us," said Toph.

"C'mon guys," said Suki.

Kyoko and Chrome helped Wei Lin to stand and they walked following Ty Lee. Yamamoto too stood up but as he was about to walked towards Tsuna, Sokka blocked him.

"Hey, you. You better not cause any trouble. The truth is I don't want you to come with us cause you seem suspicious just like that guy over there," he said pointing at Tsuna.

"But something major just happen so I guess there is nothing I can do," Sokka continued as he rushed towards Ty Lee.

"Yamamoto, don't mind him," said Tsuna as he walked towards Yamamoto. There was a glint of relieved and happiness in Tsuna's eyes, but something terrible had just happened and he could not let the fact escaped his mind for the moment. Suddenly the image of Gokudera flashed across his mind. Tsuna froze for a second.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. He looked worried.

"Ye... Yeah! It's nothing. I just…" said Tsuna

"You just?" asked Yamamoto.

There was silence. Tsuna was wondering whether he should tell Yamamoto.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Yamamoto.

"O... Okay," Tsuna nodded and the two of them continued to walk following Ty Lee.

'I guess Gokudera is not here. If Gokudera had been here, they should have meet each other right?' thought Tsuna silently.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Gokudera," said Azula as she sat down next to Gokudera.

"Are you satisfied? Now you will have to help me find the Tenth," said Gokudera.

"We are still not done," said Azula.

"What more do you want? You said you will help me right after this!" he shouted as he stood. His voice was filled with anger.

Azula rolled her eyes and looked at Feng.

"After this means after all of the things that we are going to do," said Feng as he approached Gokudera.

"There are still many more things that we have to do," said Feng.

"And how many more? How many more villages are we to burn? Three? Four? Or are we going to burn a whole country?" said Gokudera with hatred.

"Gokudera, you are getting impatient," said Azula.

Suddenly the aircraft titled sharply to the right.

"What the hell? Who is in the control room?" asked Azula.

"Kahchi," said Feng.

"That old man," said Azula as she walked hurriedly towards the control room. Before she could reach the control room, the door opened widely. Kahchi was standing there. Azula walked towards him and landed a fist on his face.

"Princess, my apologies. But it seems like one of the machine of the airship is facing some difficulties. I'm afraid we will have to land and fix it," he said as he looked down, not daring to look at Azula. Azula turned at Feng.

"Didn't you check this airship before using it? Feng?" asked Azula.

"I'm sorry princess," said Feng but he was not looking down. He looked straight at Azula's eyes.

"How can we ever take over the Fire Nation if you people don't even know how to handle this kind of thing?" Azula shouted with anger.

"I'm sorry princess, but we have taken into consideration the landscape of this place and we know a perfect spot to land. Beside, we can all have some rest before continuing our journey," said Kahchi.

Azula looked sharply at Kahchi and Kahchi immediately shifted his eyes into looking down.

"Fine, do it then," said Azula as she sat down.

"Gokudera, can we continue our conversation later. As what Kahchi said, it's better to rest for now," said Azula as she fanned herself with her hands, trying to cool herself.

Everyone in the airship was looking at Gokudera. Lau Zhen was nodding at Gokudera as if signaling to say yes.

"Finding the Tenth will be easy," whispered Feng to Gokudera.

Gokudera let out a sigh.

"Fine, whatever," said Gokudera as he looked out of the airship at the view of the forest.

** Meanwhile**

"Hey, Toph, are you sure this navigating thingy works?" asked Sokka.

"Yes it does. This new feature of the airship allow us to follow the trail of the airship," said Toph.

"But we didn't see any airship. How does it detect anyway?" asked Sokka.

"I guess people like you wouldn't know," said Toph.

"Hey what does that supposed to mean?" asked Sokka.

"This new feature allows us to detect the gases emitted by other airship and so it allow us to find other airship. Since the Fire Nation's airship especially let out a lot of gas, it will be easier to detect," said Toph.

"I know that! What I mean is if it is like that, how come there isn't any other airship around?" asked Sokka.

"Hey, I think I saw it," said Yamamoto pointing at a direction.

"What? Where?" asked Sokka.

"There. That airship but it is very close to the ground," said Yamamoto.

"Are they landing?" asked Katara.

"I suppose. C'mon guys. After Azula!" said Ty Lee.

Wei Lin looked at the red airship far from them.

"It's going to be alright," said Kyoko.

Wei Lin nodded.

**Meanwhile**

The airship landed and Kahchi and the Yu Yan archers get off to fix the machine.

"How long will this take?" asked Azula.

"Maybe an hour if we do it fast," said Feng.

"They better do it fast," said Azula as she get off the airship.

One by one everyone else started to get off the airship. Gokudera too then decided to get off the airship. The air in the forest was fresh. Way different from the burning air at the village.

"Don't walk too far Gokudera," said Feng.

"Tch," said Gokudera.

Gokudera walked deep into the forest. He looked up at the sky and he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. How long has it been since he was separated from the Tenth? How long is he going to be with Azula?

Gokudera spotted a lake. The lake looked like it held carnelian stones as it reflected the orange rays of the sun.

Gokudera walked towards the lake and he kneeled at the side of the lake. There he could see his reflection. He looked at his hand. Some of his fingers were red with blood. Not his blood, but others. He could not forget the sight of the people at the village.

"Shit!" shouted Gokudera as he splashed the water at the lake.

"Don't disturb me while I'm sleeping," said a familiar voice.

Gokudera turned behind. It was a man with short black hair. He has sharp eyes and there was a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with a discipline committee armband pinned onto the left sleeve.

"Or I will bite you to death,"


	8. The Fight

**Chapter 8**

**The Fight**

A man sat on a big creature, a sky bison that was enormous in size. It had a white fur and was flying in the sky like clouds. The man sitting on it had a blue arrow sign on his head.

"I hope we are not too late," he said as he looked at the horizon. The sun was about to set and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds. He turned and he spotted it. The building. It stood tall at the sea of green but from where he was he could sense that something was wrong.

"Appa, c'mon. We are almost there," he said.

The sky bison fly faster. Aang looked down and he saw soldiers covered in blood. Aang shivered at the sight. What could have caused this catastrophe? The sky bison landed on the uppermost floor of the building and he get off. He looked around hoping to see a glint of life and he heaved a sigh of relief. They were still alive. In front of him he could see a huge metallic gate that was blown up. He clenched his fist. That was the gate that guards the greatest threat of the nation.

He rushed towards the closest man to him. He was groaning in pain.

"A… Avatar… I'm sorry… She had escaped," he said hoarsely.

"Don't say anything. And don't be sorry. It's okay," the Avatar said trying to convince the man and also himself.

He looked up at the remains of the gate and clenched his fist. His vision had come true. Azula had escaped.

**Meanwhile**

Azula stretched out her arms and looked at the sky above her. Finally she was free. She looked around her and sighed. If only the people around her was more reliable. She walked towards a big stone under the shade of the trees and sat. She fanned herself while looking at the others. Everyone else was helping with the repair of the machine except for Feng and Yu.

"This is so boring!" she shouted.

She sighed. She looked around wondering whether there was anything that she could do. Suddenly an idea struck her mind. She smirked.

"Feng!" she shouted still smirking. She stood up.

"Yes princess?" Feng said smiling.

"Come with me. I have something fun to do," she said walking towards the airship.

**Meanwhile**

Gokudera stood frozen.

"Y… You!" Gokudera shouted while pointing at the man in front of him. "Where is the Tenth?" asked Gokudera.

"I wonder… If you make any more noise I will really bite you to death," said Hibari looking at Gokudera intently. He then sat at the shade of the tree and closed his eyes.

"Tch, this guy. Listen, do you have any idea where we are? We were on the ship and then suddenly…"

Hibari opened his eyes and glared at Gokudera.

"Don't you get it? We are stranded. We are nowhere near Japan and I am stuck with some fuckers who are obsessed with killing and they are the only way I can find the Tenth. But if you know anything then we can find Tenth together," said Gokudera desperately wanting to cut ties with Azula.

Hibari was still looking at him.

"God dammit! This idiot why can't he understand me," Gokudera shouted.

"I understand stupid," Hibari finally said while standing up. "So, how are we going to find him?"

**Meanwhile**

"Don't land too near. They might realise we are coming after them," Katara said to Toph.

"Roger that," said Toph as she navigate the airship to land.

"Someone will have to stay back and guard the airship while the rest go to rescue Wei Lin's mother," said Suki as the airship landed without a sound.

"This will be dangerous. It's Azula we are dealing with," said Katara seriously.

Tsuna recalled the dream he had. The Azula in his dreams indeed looked like a very dangerous person. He turned and looked at Kyoko. He did not want Kyoko involved in this.

"Kyoko, you can stay back here," said Tsuna.

"Wei Lin, you too," said Katara.

Wei Lin opened her mouth to object but the image of Azula flashed across her mind and she shuddered. She closed her mouth.

"We will get your mom back," said Yamamoto convincingly.

"I will stay here," said Chrome looking at Kyoko. It is not safe to leave Kyoko and Wei Lin alone in the airship. "In case anything happen," she added.

"Okay then. It's settled! Let's go!" said Sokka as he gets off the airship.

Tsuna was about to get off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. It was Kyoko.

"Tsuna-san, be safe," she said, clearly worried.

"I will be right back," said Tsuna as he got off.

**Meanwhile**

A high pitched laughter was heard reverberating throughout the airship.

"Princess, just a reminder, this place is not soundproof," said Feng.

"Oh… I know Feng!" said Azula smiling. A body covered with bruises were lying on the ground in front of her. She was whimpering and tears glistened in her eyes. Fear was clearly written in her eyes. She trembled uncontrollably.

"Azula!"

Azula heard her name being called and stopped smiling. She turned to look at Feng.

"It's Gokudera," said Feng.

"Stay here Feng. Make sure she doesn't try to do anything funny. It seems like he wishes to see me," said Azula as she exited the room.

She walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a bookshelf engraved with a detailed decoration of patterns that resembled sun and fire engraved on it. She pressed the sun engravings and the bookshelf slides to cover the stairs.

"Azula!" Azula sighed.

"This guy is impatient," Azula said as she rolled her eyes. She walked another great deal of steps before finally reaching the main room at the centre of the airship. Gokudera was about to shouted her name once again until he felt her presence. He turned and spotted Azula. He eyed her carefully. He had heard her laughing and had no idea what could have caused that dreadful sound.

"Yes Gokudera? It seems like you are in a rush," said Azula.

"I want to know where Gaoling is," said Gokudera.

Azula smiled and walked slowly towards Gokudera. Really taking her time.

"What's the rush?" asked Azula as she trailed her hand on a long metallic table next to her.

"And tell me our current location now too," he said.

"What are you going to do when I told you where it is? If I say something like Earth Kingdom will you know where that is or how to get there?" said Azula. It was clear that Azula did not want Gokudera to go to Gaoiling.

"I will figure it out," said Gokudera. At least he had Hibari with him.

Azula let out a loud laughter.

"Earth Kingdom right? I will figure out where that is," said Gokudera. "I don't want to be a part of this plan of yours," he added. He hated being a part of Azula's escape and also the burning of the village. Images of people in pain flashed through his mind. He flinched. The Tenth wouldn't like it if he remained in this group.

"I don't like the way you do things either. I quit,"

Azula's face had turned from amusement to rage.

"You think I will let you?" she shouted. Her voice full of violent anger and her hand was clenched in a tight fist. Her eyes were full of fury.

Gokudera was taken aback with her sudden change in mood.

"You will not quit Gokudera!" shouted Azula. By now everyone who was outside start to enter the airship. Curious what had caused Azula to explode in anger. Who in the right mind would dare to challenge Azula?

"Tch, do you think I give a shit whether you let me or not?" said Gokudera as his eyes shot right to her eyes.

Azula banged her fist on the metallic table causing a dent. She was holding back her fire. She needed Gokudera to be in the team.

"Feng!" Azula shouted.

There was a long pause. Gokudera was about to turn and get off the airship when an image was suddenly projected on the walls of the airship. Gokudera looked up. It was of a room with something in the centre of it. The image focused and Gokudera's eyes widened. It shows a woman tied around a chair with her mouth covered. Her eyes were full of fear and bruises were seen all over her body. A man walked towards the woman. It was Feng, holding a knife.

"Listen to me well Gokudera. If you quit now that woman will die," said Azula.

"You bitch!" said Gokudera his fist clenched.

"You wouldn't want that do you? Or do you want her to die?" asked Azula.

Gokudera stood frozen. His eyes focused on the image projected on the wall.

"Feng!" shouted Azula.

Feng slapped the woman hard and the chair toppled.

"Stop it," said Gokudera,

Feng continued.

"I SAID STOP!" Gokudera shouted.

Feng stopped.

"Then stay in the group," said Azula.

**Meanwhile**

Hibari watched a leaf settled on the lake. It had been a while since Gokudera left.

_"I'm going to ask Azula where exactly the city that the Tenth's is. Wait here,"_ Gokudera had told him.

Hibari closed his eyes. Indeed, he had no idea where he was. He was stranded and he ended up in a forest. The birds in the forest were also not the kind of birds he had ever seen before. A familiar yellow bird flies towards him. Hibird. Hibari heaved a sigh of relief. It had followed him when he got on the ship and he wondered whether it was save. It settled on his shoulder. Hibari looked at the sky. Gokudera was gone for too long. He stood up and walked towards where Gokudera had headed.

**Meanwhile**

Tsuna and the rest were only a few metres away from the red airship hiding behind the trees. The group looked around them cautiously.

"Weird. No one is around," said Katara.

"I sense people inside the airship," said Toph.

"Let's enter from the pilot window. Since it is not moving I doubt anyone will be in the control room," Suki suggested.

"Okay. Let's go," said Toph.

The group hurried towards the pilot window, walking through the left side of the airship avoiding the main entrance at the right side. Suddenly, Toph stopped.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

"Katara move!" Toph shouted. She placed her hand on the ground and earth rose up right in front of Katara in an instant. Knifes penetrate the earth wall and Katara had barely dodge it.

"Well, well,"

The group looked at the figure walking towards them. It was a young man with dark brown hair and fair skin. For the knifes to be able to penetrate the earth wall, the man was not to be taken lightly.

"Look who do we have here," he said with a sword in hand. His sword looked like a katana. The handle of the sword was decorated with such fine detail of what looked like a fire. The blade was also carved with a dragon.

Yamamoto stepped forward holding his shinai that transformed into a katana in an instant.

"I see… A fellow sword holder," the man said showing no glint of surprise from the transformation of Yamamoto's shinai.

"I will handle him. You guys go on ahead and find Wei Lin's mom," said Yamamoto.

"O… okay," said Katara still shaken.

"Let's go!" said Suki.

Suddenly the man appeared in front of Suki.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get into the airship," he said with a smile.

He was about to strike her when Yamamoto managed to block his attack on time. The man was taken aback. He quickly composed himself and was in an attack position.

"Your opponent is me," said Yamamoto.

The group rushed towards the pilot's window leaving Yamamoto behind with the man. Tsuna looked back.

"Yamamoto! I believe in you!" Tsuna shouted before catching up with the group. Yamamoto smiled.

"No one was able to block my attack like that before, and to be able to even catch up with my speed. You are a man worthy to be my opponent," the man said.

"I'm honoured," said Yamamoto as he lurched forward his katana emitting blue flames.

The man smiled. His katana too started to emit flames but red. The two swords clashed and the flames met with a tremendous blow unable to overtake the other, showing a distinct difference in colour. The man struck out first. Yamamoto ducked and was aiming to injure the man, not to kill. The man backed away in an instant.

"Not wanting to kill I see," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself," His eyes glowed with manic excitement.

"I am Feng," he said as he sped towards Yamamoto.

**Meanwhile**

Gokudera lie on a bed in one of the rooms in the airship. It was locked and he did not bother to smash through it. If he did, the woman will die.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself. He recalled fighting the soldiers to rescue Azula. _'No, don't. You don't know what you are doing' _he remembered one of them had said.

"Dammit," he said again, clenching his fist.

**Meanwhile**

Ty Lee and Suki went up to the window first when suddenly knifes were thrown at them. They dodged. The knife had barely missed Suki's face, slicing a slight amount of her hair. In front of them were two girls. Ty Lee's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You are the ones we fought in the tournament!" Ty Lee said.

Suki looked at the two girls. She tried to remember their names. "Cui Han and … Lau Zhen," Suki said.

Cui Han and Lau Zhen looked at Tsuna.

"That guy," Lau Zhen said pointing at Tsuna.

"Yes, he is probably the one Gokudera is looking for," said Cui Han.

"Gokudera? What do you mean?" Tsuna heart beat vigorously. Was his vision true?

"We can't let him see you," said Cui Han as she sped towards Tsuna.

Tsuna took out his pill and turned to hyper mode in an instant and blocked her attack. Cui Han stepped back with a look of surprise. Katara and the rest of the team looked at Tsuna in astonishment.

"Th… That's fire coming out from his forehead right?" asked Sokka with his mouth gaped open.

Toph stood still. There was something different with Tsuna but she couldn't really tell what was different.

"Where is he?" asked Tsuna as he looked at Cui Han intently.

"I have no intention in telling you," she sped towards Tsuna again going for a high kick when her attack was once again blocked.

"You blocked it," said Cui Han surprised.

"I ask again, where is he?"

"Even if you found him he will not go with you," said Lau Zhen.

Tsuna looked at Lau Zhen.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Lau Zhen gave no answer.

"Tsuna, you and the rest go on ahead. I don't think they will tell us anything in this rate. Suki and I will stay. We had fought them in the tournament," said Ty Lee.

Tsuna looked at Cui Han and Lau Zhen once more before agreeing.

"Okay let's go," he said followed by the rest as they rushed out of the control room.

Suki looked at Cui Han and Lau Zhen carefully and recalled her last match. They were easy to beat. If things go well, they could beat them in less than ten minutes and joined Katara.

Cui Han did not waste a second and sped towards Suki. Suki focused on her opponent. 'She's too fast. I can't take my fan out in time. Low kick? High kick? Which will it be?' Cui Han raised her leg. At the angle of it, it was a high kick. Suki held her hand high. Her forearms parallel and facing outwards. Suddenly Cui Han lowered her leg. Suki's heart skipped a beat. To change a direction that fast, it was inhuman. She felt a sharp pain at her stomach and was knocked off her feet. She slammed into the wall, rolling onto her stomach. There was a dull roaring in her ears as she pulled herself up to her knees. Ty Lee rushed towards Suki, her face full of surprise.

"Suki! Are you okay?" asked Ty Lee. Ty Lee turned to look at Cui Han. How could someone beat Suki in hand to hand combat?

"I have kept this power secret for a while now but I guess it's time to let it show," said Cui Han.

"Cui Han…" said Lau Zhen.

"It's okay Lau Zhen. Just this once should be fine," Cui Han replied.

"Ty Lee, you go after Lau Zhen. I was just careless. I can beat Cui Han," said Suki.

Ty Lee looked at Suki unsure with her decision but nodded. Suki took out her fan and prepared herself to fight.

**Meanwhile**

Sokka looked at Tsuna. The man in front of him was different from back then. It was as if he had fought countless battles and was completely experienced with it. Katara too was curious about Tsuna especially about what the two girls had mentioned. They had definitely mentioned a name. Gokudera.

They had reached the centre of the room and were greeted with two large sized men. One of them was tan and his forehead was bald but he had a long ponytail and was carrying a meteor hammer.

"You are Ogodei," said Katara recalling her fight with him in the past.

Her eyes shifted towards other man. The other one was fair skinned but he carried no weapons.

"Guys, this one is a fire bender. He is the leader of the Rough Rhinos, Mongke," said Katara.

Mongke smiled.

"Hey, the avatar team. Didn't expect to see you here. I thought I heard some commotion but…" before he could finish his sentence Toph sped towards him and raised the metal from below to hit his jaw but he dodged.

"When someone is talking," Mongke said looking at Toph. "You got to listen!" he rushed towards her with fire coming out from his hands. Toph coated herself with metal and it protected her from the fire.

Ogodei too started to rush towards spinning his hammer and aimed at Katara and Katara barely dodged it.

"I'm here for a rematch," he said as he started to swing his hammer rapidly. Katara stood up in an instant and using her water bending skills and turning her water to hard ice, she blocked his attack.

"Tsuna! I will be here to help Katara! It seems like you are also looking for someone. But remember to find Wei Lin's mom!" said Sokka as he helped Katara to fight Ogodei. They had not fought anyone for a while and Sokka was sure that Katara could not beat Ogodei herself. Her skills are too rusty.

"I will," said Tsuna as he sped on, deeper into the airship.

**Meanwhile**

Hibari walked following his instinct. He was sure that Gokudera had walked that way but he had seen nothing other than trees. Finally he caught a sight of a red airship. Hibird flew from his shoulder towards the airship. Suddenly Hibari felt a huge killing intent and in an instant he raised his tonfas and rushed towards Hibird. He blocked an arrow just in time from hitting Hibird. Hibird flapped his wings worriedly and went into Hibari's pocket.

Hibari turned and he saw a group of archers.

"It's rare for someone to block my arrow," said a man that seemed to be of a higher position than the rest of the archers. He was holding a bow with an arrow that was aimed at Hibari.

"I'll bite you to death," said Hibari as he sped towards the man.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, I know I am taking a long time to upload and I apologize. But thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)<em>

_(Edited out some parts. Thanks for the review :)_


End file.
